The Blood of Ronald Weasley
by Miss Zippitydodah
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville recieve a summons from Dumbledore. After the defeat of Voldemort last year, what kind of job does Dumbledore have for them now? Would he really put their lives at risk? Who dies? Read, find out! *Complete!*
1. The Summons

_The Blood of Ronald Weasley_

_I have never been nor will I ever be JKR.  It's a bummer, I know, but please read my fic anyway.  Thanks to my gal pals (copyright 2002 by Lizzie D.) for putting up with my fanfiction addiction.  This takes place during Harry, Ron, and Hermione's seventh year.  Well, here goes…_

CHAPTER ONE: THE SUMMONS

            Harry received a small note via owl at breakfast.  He was puzzled because he had received a letter from Sirius yesterday and one from Lupin the day before.  They said they were both safe and sound, even though Harry knew they were stretching the truth.  They were on an undercover mission spying on the few followers of Voldemort's that were left.  He noticed that Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville had each received a note as well.  He tore open the letter and read:

            _Harry—_

_            Please report to my office at __seven p.m.__ this evening.  It is extremely important you are punctual.  Do not mention this summons to anyone except Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, or Mr. Longbottom.  If you discuss it, please do so in private._

_                                                                        Professor Dumbledore_

            Harry looked up and caught Ron's eye.  He looked a little bewildered.  Hermione rose from her seat and whispered something in Neville's ear.  Then she did the same to Ron, Ginny, and finally whispered to Harry, "Common room in five minutes.  Leave the hall alone."

            Harry watched Hermione make her way out of the Great Hall, and he saw Neville follow a minute later.  Ron got up after Neville disappeared up the staircase, and Harry followed soon after.

            On his way up to Gryffindor Tower, Harry worried himself over what Dumbledore wanted.  Voldemort was dead.  Well, perhaps not dead, but out of commission forever.  He had witnessed that last year.  It still pained him to think about it, but the scars were healing.  He knew that some of Voldemort's more radical followers were still out there, avoiding Aurors and causing as much trouble as they could in such a situation.  But what did that have to do with him, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Neville?

            He entered the common room and found the other four sitting in a corner, talking quietly.  He crossed the room and sat on the sofa next to Ginny.  She kissed him hello, and snuggled up next to him.  Ron scowled a little, but remembered himself and instead said, "So, what do you make of these letters?"

            "I think that Dumbledore has a special assignment for us, don't you agree Harry?"  Hermione asked.

            "Dunno.  What could he want us to do?  We're students after all.  And after last year…" he trailed off.  Voldemort had kidnapped Ginny and Hermione in hopes of baiting Ron and Harry.  It was two weeks before they heard anything.  Two long, agonizing weeks.  At that point, Voldemort was losing supporters as the Ministry continued to hold up the resistance effort.  As a result he was making hasty decisions and desperate moves.  Ginny and Hermione managed to escape, although just barely.  One night at dinner, they stumbled into the Great hall and collapsed, exhausted mentally and physically from the strain. Though the girls eventually recovered, Ron was never quite the same. He came so close to losing the two women he loved most that he was still very concerned for their safety.  After a few more months of picking Voldemort's order apart, Dumbledore finally launched the attack.  Hermione and Ginny volunteered to be the bait, much to Harry and Ron's objections.  Harry had just started dating Ginny the beginning of sixth year, then almost lost her when she was kidnapped, but they insisted and Dumbledore could do nothing to dissuade them.  The plan was successful thanks to the combined efforts of the Ministry, Snape, Lupin, and Sirius.  Now what was this summons about?  Harry thought.

            Hermione saw the worried look on Harry's face and said, "Harry, worry is an interest paid on trouble before it falls due."

            "Hermione's right, darling," Ginny blushed at the slip, "don't worry until there's something to worry about."

_Thanks to Contessa for her help.  What Hermione said about worrying, that I got off a tea bag.  I've been dying to use it._


	2. We Can't Keep Meeting Like This

_The Blood of Ronald Weasley_

_The second installment in my fast paced saga.  Just kidding.  It's just a work-in-progress by an insane HP fan.  I'm defiantly NOT JKR, even though I wish I was.  I wish I was rich and famous too, but that's also a pipe dream…_

CHAPTER TWO: WE CAN'T KEEP MEETING LIKE THIS

            Neville thought of little besides the meeting with Dumbledore for the rest of the day.  What was it about?  Surely Voldemort wasn't…back?  No, he didn't think so.  It had to be something like that though, otherwise why all the secrecy?  Whatever it was, whatever Dumbledore wanted of him, he would do it.

He was tired of his reputation, even though he had long since outgrown the clumsy persona he was famous for.  He had grown into a young man, a man who wasn't afraid of anything anymore.  Last year he had seen Voldemort face to face for the first time.  He had never felt such hatred in his life.  His biggest fear had always been something like going to Potions.  Now he was seventeen; about to graduate in a few months.  He would help Dumbledore in whatever way he could.  Damn it, he was Frank Longbottom's son.  He should have done more.  He should have done more.

He was so busy thinking about these things that he ran right into Parvati Patil on the way to Care of Magical Creatures.

"Oh, I'm sorry Neville.  I wasn't paying attention," Parvati said.

"It's all right, neither was I."  He bent down to pick up his books and papers, and met Parvati's eyes.  He had always thought she was rather pretty, but why would she like someone like him?

"Want to walk with me to class?" Parvati ventured.

Neville was so surprised, he almost dropped his books again.  No one had ever asked him to walk to class.  No girl, let alone a pretty one.

"Yeah, I'd like that," he said.

***

On the way to Care of Magical Creatures, someone grabbed Hermione and pulled her into the bushes.

"Ron, what are you doing?"

"You know, for such a big castle, there aren't many places for a bloke to be alone with his girlfriend."  Ron smiled and kissed her.  He found he really enjoyed pulling Hermione into bushes and broom closets for a sparse minute alone.

"We can't keep meeting like this," Hermione said when he pulled away.

"Why?  It's rather exciting, don't you think?"  Ron grinned.  He looked like a toddler whose mother had bought him a large lollipop.

"What if someone finds us?"

"Would you be upset?"

"No."  Hermione sighed.  "I rather enjoy it too.  But if we don't go now, we'll be late to class."

"What if we skipped class?  We'll tell Hagrid we had an emergency.  I'll bet the common room is deserted."

"That is absolutely out of the question--"

Ron ran a hand down her back and nipped at her earlobe.

"Well, it is just one class after all.  C'mon, before I change my mind."

Harry watched as Ron and Hermione walked hand in hand up to the castle.  If they think they're being discreet, they've got another thing coming.  They were probably going back to the common room to snog.

He decided to take advantage of their absence.  He'd tell Hagrid that they went to see Dumbledore and then go there himself.  He couldn't wait until seven to find out what was wrong.

Ten minutes later, Harry found himself standing in front of the stone gargoyle that marked the entrance to Dumbledore's office.  Now he just needed to figure out the password.

He took the Marauder's Map out of his pocket and studied it.  He saw the small dot labeled "Albus Dumbledore" in his office, and the one marked "Harry Potter" standing where he was.  He squinted and saw a tiny speech bubble coming from his dot.

"Pumpkin juice," Harry said to the stone gargoyle, and it jumped aside.  Harry cleared the map and replaced it in his pocket.

He stepped onto the moving spiral staircase that led to the office door.  When he got there, he knocked.

He heard the headmaster say, "Come in."

He opened the door cautiously and stepped inside.  "Professor?"

"Ah, Harry.  I was wondering when I'd see you.  I knew you wouldn't wait until seven."

Harry merely nodded.  He wasn't sure how to begin.

"Harry, as much as I would like to tell you what is going on, I'm afraid I cannot.  Let me assure you that it is nothing dire, nor anything to get upset about.  I wish I could have put that in the letter and saved you all the worry, but I wanted to keep it as brief as possible in case it was intercepted.  And I didn't want any harm to come to you before I could speak to you."

At Harry's horror stricken look, Dumbledore continued.  "If someone thought you knew something, they might try and hurt you today.  But I doubt there will be a problem.  Do not worry.  Worry is an interest paid on trouble before it falls due, Harry.  Now, I suggest that you return to class."

"That's the second time I've heard that today, that saying about worry.  Hermione told me the same thing this morning."

"I'm not surprised.  It is a famous quote from _Hogwarts, A History."_

_Haha, sorry about the worry saying showing up again.  I love it! I just couldn't resist.  Hoped you liked Chapter 2.  For those H/G fans out there, don't WORRY.  There will be fluff coming!  Please review, I THRIVE ON REVIEWS._


	3. The Meeting

_The Blood of Ronald Weasley_

_Hey readers.  If you've made it to chapter 3 you must enjoy my fic!  Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it…after you read, make sure to review!  Oh, and I am not JKR.  If I was, I wouldn't live in the __USA__.  Did that make sense to anyone??  Hats off to Emma Malfoy for her review!_

CHAPTER THREE: THE MEETING

            Harry left Dumbledore's office feeling dazed and confused.  Who would want to hurt him and his friends?  What was so important that Dumbledore would make him wait in suspense for a whole day?

            He figured that if he returned to class, Hagrid would want to know why Ron and Hermione weren't with him.  And he couldn't go back to the common room because that was probably where they were.  And he obviously couldn't walk around the castle for fear that a teacher would ask him why he wasn't in class.  So where was he supposed to go?  He pulled the map out of his pocket again and decided to make his way down to the owlrey.

            Harry composed a letter to Sirius and Remus.  He pulled out a quill and a spare bit of parchment and leaned against the wall to write.

            _Dear Sirius and Remus—_

_            How are you doing on your mission?  I hope you are alright and being careful.  I just wanted to let you know that Dumbledore has set up a meeting with me, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville for tonight at seven.  I went to speak to him and he said it was nothing to worry about but he couldn't tell me because it might put us in danger.  I feel like I'm running in circles._

_                                                                        Harry_

            By the time Hedwig was out of sight over the horizon, Harry head the bell ring and was happy the school day was over.  He just had to make it through Quiddich practice and dinner and then he would know what the big secret was about.

            He supposed he would have to go up to the common room to drop off his bag.  Ron and Hermione should be…free by now.

            He walked up to the Fat Lady and gave the password (Wronski Feint).  He found the common room crowded and noisy, and saw Neville, Ginny, Ron and Hermione sitting in their usual space and went to join them.

            "Hey Harry.  'Bout time to head out to the pitch?" Ron asked.  He was the Gryffindor Keeper.

            "Let me just pull on a t-shirt and I'll walk down with you guys," Ginny said.  She had become a Chaser in her fifth year.  Harry was surprised at how good she was, and when he became captain last year he immediately put her on the team.  Harry was also surprised when Colin Creevey tried out for the team and was actually _good.  He had gotten over his hero-worship of Harry and made a great Chaser.  The rest of the team consisted of two fourth year Beaters (Natalie McDonald and Calvin Watkins) and a fourth year Chaser (Emma Dobbs)._

            Harry nodded to Ginny and took her empty seat when she got up.

            "Harry, did Hagrid…say anything about…" Hermione blushed and looked at Ron.

            "What did we do in class?"  Ron's ears were deep red.

            "No idea.  I wasn't there either.  I told Hagrid the three of us had to see Professor Dumbledore."

            "Oh Harry!  You lied to a teacher!"  Hermione was shocked.

            "And you skipped class," Harry retorted.

            Hermione blushed deeper.  "You'd better cut practice short tonight if we need to be at Dumbledore's office at seven.  If you don't mind, I'll come along to watch and we can walk back to school together."

            "I'll come and watch too.  I can't concentrate on this transfiguration homework."  Neville snapped his book shut.

            "I can help you if you want Neville," Hermione offered.

            "Thanks, but I'll just pick it up later if it's all the same to you."

***

            After a successful practice, the group made their way back up to the castle.  As it was only six fifteen, they decided to have a quick bite to eat before going to see Dumbledore.

            At seven o'clock sharp, Harry led the way to the office and gave the password for the second time that day.  Nobody asked how he knew the password, they were all so absorbed in their own thoughts.

            They enetered Dumbledore's office and all got a mild surprise.  Snape, Sirius, and Remus Lupin were already there.

            Harry walked over to hug Sirius.  "What are you doing here?"

            "Dumbledore asked us, and then this afternoon we got your letter."

            "Good to see you, Harry," Lupin said, "and the rest of you as well."

            "Ladies and gentlemen, let us start this meeting." Dumbledore motioned for them all to sit down and began to explain.

            "The reason I asked you students here is to give you an assignment, if you choose to accept it.  We have reason to believe that some of Voldemort's more radical followers have began to recruit students to join their underground ranks.  I feel that the best course of action is to, well, spy on them."

            "But how are _we supposed to get into the Slytherin common room?" Ron asked.  "They'll never trust us."_

            "Mr. Weasley, I am not saying that these radicals only recruit members of a certain house.  Further information reveals that these students are from other houses as well.  The thirst for power does not begin and end at the entrance to Slytherin house.  Some of those who crave that dominance may even warm themselves by your fire."

            Ron sank low in his seat and looked pale.  Some of the recruits were _Gryffindors?_

            "Professor, who are these radicals?  You must have some idea who is behind it," Hermione added.

            "Yes Miss Granger, I do have some idea.  These people are desperate now, and I'm not entirely sure that they were too interested in _following Voldemort.  Over sixteen years ago, when Voldemort was at the height of his power, I got wind of a conspiracy.  I heard that a small, select group of people wanted to replace Voldemort.  They wanted the power to do things their own way.  I have a feeling they're the ones behind this.  They feel that since Voldemort is gone forever, the path is clear for them.  I want to stop this now.  If there is one thing I have learned over the years, it is to work quickly.  Here is a list of people I want you to keep an eye on.  When you want to look at the list, tap your wand to it and say "I will not be accused of derelict of duty.  Reveal the names."  And when you want to wipe it clean, simply say "My mission is clear."  Do you understand?"_

            "Yes, Professor," they chorused.

            "Uh, Professor, how are we supposed to spy on these people?" Ginny asked.

            "I will leave that up to you.  I trust you completely and am confident I can rely on you five.  Whatever means you use, however, must not be extremely dangerous and please try and keep within the confines of the law."  Dumbledore smiled and turned to Sirius, Remus, and Snape.

            "And how are you three coming on your mission?"

            "Quite well, Headmaster," Snape answered, "we think we're getting closer to the man behind it all.  It is a tedious task, but it will get done."

            "I think Severus is correct.  It is hard to say what is what at this point, but it is all coming together," Remus added.

            "Never thought I'd live to see the day that I'd agree with you Snape, but I was wrong.  We're almost there, Headmaster.  Almost," Sirius said chuckling.__

_Hoped you liked my latest chapter!  What else can I say?  I know it's a little suspenseful, but maybe it's just me…please write reviews!! _


	4. A Walk in the Rain

_The Blood of Ronald Weasley_

_This is just my little plot bunny.  All the characters (and everything else) belong to JKR.  Hats off to her.  If I wasn't for her, I would have nothing to do on a summer afternoon…_

CHAPTER FOUR: A WALK IN THE RAIN

            Ginny was a little worried about Harry.  He looked really concerned when he left Dumbledore's office.  She supposed he was unhappy about the fact that he had been involved in getting rid of Voldemort since he was a year old only to have him replaced by more power hungry wizards.

            When they reached the bottom of the spiral staircase, Ginny took Harry's hand.  "Want to go for a walk?"

            "Yeah.  See you guys in a bit," he said to the rest, then walked hand in hand with Ginny out the great oak front doors.

            It had turned overcast and chilly and Ginny took that as an excuse to walk closer to Harry.  He wrapped and arm around her waist and she did the same.

            "So, have any ideas about how we're going to spy on those students?" Ginny asked as the passed Hagrid's cabin.

            "A few.  But I don't think you and Hermione should do this.  It'll be dangerous."  Harry stopped and turned to face Ginny.  "I almost lost you last year and I won't risk it again."

            "That works both ways you know.  All I could think about was you and my family when I was kidnapped.  I was so scared I'd never see my parents or brothers again.  And you either…And I prayed that you wouldn't come after me.  What if you got…what if you got killed?  What would I do without you?"  Ginny looked into those emerald green eyes she had come to know so well.  She knew he was concerned, but not letting her spy for Dumbledore?  He was beginning to sound like Ron.

            "Listen Ginny, I have to do this.  I've been knee deep in fighting these dark wizards since I was a baby.  You don't have to be in the middle of this, but _I do.  I always have been."_

            "Don't play the martyr, Harry.  You're talking like your life is indispensable.  Well, its not.  Ron, Hermione and I care deeply about you.  You are our friend first, the Boy Who Lived second.  I'm in this whether you like it or not.  I'll be careful if you will.  Promise me you won't be stupid about this.  Promise me."  Ginny looked imploringly into his eyes.

            He sighed and looked away.  She wasn't sure he was going to answer, but then he said, "All right.  I can't argue with you and I can't tell you what to do.  I promise I'll be careful, and I won't do anything crazy."  He looked back at her.  She saw his eyes were sad.

            "I'm sorry, Ginny.  Why can't we have a normal relationship?  No other girlfriend has to worry that her boyfriend will be killed or something.  And normal dates don't consist of spying on dark wizards.  And most boyfriends don't get their girlfriends kidnapped by Voldemort…"

            "Damn it Harry, that wasn't your fault.  You didn't owl Voldemort and say 'Gee, why don't you kidnap my best friend and my girlfriend just for kicks.'  You and Ron didn't do anything wrong and its time that you stopped beating yourselves up over it.  Can we change the subject?"

            Harry nodded.  He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.  He could have stayed like that forever-entwined in his true love's arms and feeling more in balance than he had all day.  At least with Ginny, he knew where he stood.  With the world, it seemed like he was always trying to keep his feet on the ground.

            Suddenly, they heard a loud crack of thunder.  It began to rain quite heavily.

            Ginny giggled.  "Oh, I love the rain."  She stood still, eyes closed, for a long time.  Harry just watched her.  She was grinning from ear to ear, face pointed skyward.  Her auburn hair was now plastered to her head and her clothes clung to her body.

            Ginny opened her eyes and looked at Harry.  "I'm soaked.  Let's go inside," she said finally.

            Harry took her hand and they ran all the way back to the castle.  Harry opened the doors and led Ginny inside.  They were so wet puddles formed instantly at their feet.

            "Uh oh.  Filch won't be happy," Harry said.

            "Hang on, I'll fix it."  Ginny produced her wand and muttered a spell and the puddles disappeared.

            "Great.  Do you want to go back to the common room?" Harry asked.

            Ginny grinned mischievously.  "Not really.  You?"

            "Naw.  What do you want to do?"

            "I can think of a few things.  C'mon."  Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and ran down the corridor.

***

            Ron took Hermione's hand after he watched Ginny and Harry walk away.  Neville hadn't said anything during the meeting, and afterwards he just walked down the hall alone and silent.

            "I don't know about those two," Ron muttered.

            "Hmm?"  Hermione asked.

            "Harry and my sister.  He shouldn't—they shouldn't be—she's just a little girl," he finished lamely.

            "Ron, she's sixteen years old.  She can take care of herself.  What are you so worried about?"

            "I dunno.  I just don't think that they should be…left alone is all."

            "Oh Ron.  Harry wouldn't do anything to hurt her.  Do you remember what we were like last year?"

            "Yeah," Ron said and blushed.

            "They're not doing anything that we didn't do."

            Ron turned to look at her.  "Why doesn't that make me feel better?"

            "Well it should.  Unless we've been doing things without my knowledge."  She grinned slyly.

            "It isn't my fault that we haven't—never mind."  Ron looked at his feet.

            "You're lucky you stopped there."  Hermione smiled.  She put an arm around his shoulder.  "Let's go sit by the fire."

            Neville didn't say anything the entire time he was in Dumbledore's office, and when he left, he walked away silently.  This was big.  A new Voldemort on the horizon, and recruiting students?  What a nightmare.  And Dumbledore thought that there might be some of these students in Gryffindor?  What was the world coming to?

            He walked past Ron and Hermione and went straight up to Gryffindor Tower and up the boy's staircase to his dormitory.  He sat on his four poster and drew the curtains around him.  He pulled out a small photo album that his grandmother had given him years ago.  There were pictures of him and his parents, laughing and playing.  His mother smiled and waved up at him.  His father grinned broadly and put an arm around his mother.

            Neville couldn't help but think.  What if things had been different?  What if he had little brothers and sisters to worry about?  Maybe he would be a different person.  But he would never know.  Thanks to the Death Eaters, he had never really known his parents.  He suffered in silence.  Harry Potter was so famous because Voldemort killed his parents but failed to kill him.  Well, hadn't the same happened to him?  Except his parents were worse than dead.  They were insane.  They didn't know who he was or what had happened or anything.

            Damn it.  I have to figure out who is behind this, Neville thought.  I owe it to my parents.  I'm Frank Longbottom's son, he thought again.  I have to do _something…Neville sat for a long time looking at the pictures, tears streaming silently down his face._

_Oh, I felt so bad for Neville even though I wrote it.  I'm a big Neville fan and I hate to see him sad, but that's the way it has to be.  Please review!!_


	5. Questions and Answers

_The Blood of Ronald Weasley_

_Thanks to all you HP fans for reading, and especially Emma Malfoy, Emmasi, Snowlily, and Lizzie D. for their reviews.  Oh, I almost forgot, I am not JKR no matter what anybody tells you.  **(******__Just kidding)__ Enjoy…_

CHAPTER FIVE: QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS

            Saturday dawned and the majority of the students ignored it until at least ten a.m.  However, there were two Gryffindor girls who sat talking in the common room at seven-thirty.

            "Hermione, why are you doing homework on a Saturday?" Ginny asked, cuddling up in her pajamas by the fire and watching her friend work.

            "Because," Hermione answered shortly.

            "That's a terrific reason," Ginny said sarcastically.

            Hermione looked up and cast an annoyed glance at her friend.  "We have N.E.W.T.s this year and I want to be prepared.  Is that a good enough reason?"

            "I guess." Ginny sighed.  She wanted to have a talk with Hermione, but wasn't sure how to start.  It was kind of personal, and that was why she rose so early to catch Hermione alone.  She stared blankly into the fire, lost in thought, until Hermione spoke again.

            "Is something bothering you, Gin?"

            "I was wondering if I could…ask you something."

            Hermione closed her books and moved to sit next to Ginny.  "Of course."

            "I, uh, don't know how to start.  How did you know that you were in love with Ron?"

            Hermione furrowed her brow and pondered her friend.  "Well, at first I didn't.  I mean, I was his friend first and then I started noticing little things.  I'd smile when I watched him make up answers to his Divination homework, notice the way he smelled, and all his little quirks.  Like the way he tugs at his earlobe when he's thinking about a chess move, or the way he crinkles his nose when he's thinking something negative that he doesn't want to say out loud.  And of course, the way his ears turn red when he's embarrassed.

"I just thought I liked him.  Then we started dating, and I noticed how well we got along.  I was surprised because we seem like such opposites, but we just seem to work.  And…I don't know.  There's this thing, this feeling that I feel when he's around.  I can be myself and know that he cares about me and trusts me.  And I trust him.  Completely.  Does that help?"  Hermione had a feeling that wasn't all she wanted to know.

"Yeah, it does.  I know what you mean.  Sometimes I feel like I can read Harry's mind.  When we're practicing Quiddich, he kind of swoops in beside you and tells you what you were doing wrong, but quietly.  I always know what he's going to say, and he always licks his lips before he says anything.  And when he does his homework and he can't find an answer, he runs his fingers through his hair and scratches his head." Ginny giggled.  "I love it when he does that."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.  "So, do you think you're in love with him?"

Ginny sat silent for a moment and then let out a long breath.  "Yeah, I do."

Hermione beamed.  "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Well, I suppose I have to tell him.  I have another question, Hermione."

"Well, let's hear it.  We won't have the common room to ourselves much longer."

Ginny shifted uncomfortably in her seat.  "How did you know…when you were ready to…to take the next step?"

Hermione sat bolt upright.  "Ginny, I…Ron and I haven't…has he been telling people that?!"

Ginny blushed furiously.  "No, no nothing like that.  I mean, I just assumed…but I guess I was wrong."

"Very wrong!  I can't tell you what and what not to do Ginny, but let me give you some advice.  Think carefully about it and don't make any rash decisions.  And don't let Ron find out what you're considering unless you want Harry killed."

***

"Harry, you awake?"  Ron's sleepy voice carried over to Harry's bed and he turned over to answer.

"Now I am."

"I was thinking, maybe we should get Hermione, Ginny and Neville up to talk about…the plan before anyone else gets up."

"Yeah, I guess."  Harry tumbled out of bed and tip-toed over to Neville's four poster.

"Neville, you awake?"

"Whatsamatter?"

"Get up.  We're going to get the girls up so we can talk alone in the common room."

"Okay, I'm up."

The boys walked quietly down the staircase and saw Ginny and Hermione were already up.

Hermione looked up from her transfiguration assignment.  "Good morning."

Ron greeted her with a quick kiss, and then sat next to her on the sofa.

Ginny moved to one of the overstuffed chairs and Harry joined her.  Neville sat on the floor.

"Well, who has an idea?" Ron asked.

"I think the first thing we should do is look at the list of names.  Harry, do you have it?" Hermione said.

"Yeah."  Harry pulled the list out of his pocket along with his wand.  "I will not be accused of derelict of duty.  Reveal the names."

The names that showed up on the old piece of parchment were accompanied with the house to which the student belonged.

_Terry Boot~ Ravenclaw_

_Millicent Bulstrode~ Slytherin_

_Ernie MacMillan~ Hufflepuff_

_Dennis Creevey~ Gryffindor_

Ginny gasped at the last name.  "Colin's little brother?"

"I can't believe it." Harry was turning pale.

"Well, Millicent isn't a surprise, and Ernie always was a bit stupid, but Terry?  I thought he was okay.  And Dennis?  Wow.  The bloke's brother is on the _Quiddich team," Ron managed._

"Just because his brother plays Quiddich doesn't constitute him as trustworthy, Ron," Hermione said.

"And why isn't Malfoy on the list?  I thought he'd be the first," Ron replied.

"Dunno," Harry answered, "Maybe he's a nicer person than we thought."  He tried to sound serious, but burst out laughing and Ron joined in.

"Be serious.  Neville, what do you think?" Hermione cast an annoyed glance at Ron and Harry.

"Polyjuice potion?  You know, to get into the other houses?"

"That seems reasonable," Ginny said.

"I say we just go straight for the Vertiserum.  We'll just nick some from Snape and get the answers we want, and bing, bang, boom we're drinking in Hogsmeade by noon."

"That's a great idea Ron!  After we get out of the ten year detention from Snape, we'll just explain to the Ministry why we were using such a powerful potion when we're underage wizards.  I'd want to hear your answer to that!" Hermione huffed.

"Just a thought," Ron said meekly.

"Well, I say we start brewing the Polyjuice potion because it takes awhile to make.  You sure you can do it again, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes, of course.  I could do it as a second year and I can do it now."

"And maybe this time you won't turn yourself into a cat," Ron muttered.

Hermione swatted his arm impatiently.  "I even saved the list of ingredients.  I'll start this afternoon."

Neville had barely said anything during the meeting.  He noticed that students were starting to drift down from the dormitories and motioned for the group to be quiet.

"I will need some boomslang skin, though.  We will have to nick _that from Snape," Hermione whispered._

"I'll get it," Harry volunteered.

"And I'll go with you," Ginny added.

_Thanks for reading…what did you think of Hermione and Ginny's conversation?  I took some artistic license with the list of Ron and Harry's quirks, but I tried to keep it in character.  Thanks to Contessa for her help!  Lemme know what you think by posting a review…_


	6. Ron, Harry, and the Dumb Male Complex

_The Blood of Ronald Weasley_

_Ugh, what to say?  Thanks to Sussy and Lizzie D. for their new reviews and everybody else for theirs.  After you read, make sure to review… Oh yeah, I'm sooooo not JKR.  As if it wasn't obvious._

CHAPTER SIX: RON, HARRY, AND THE DUMB MALE COMPLEX

            "This potion'll take about a month to make, right?" Harry asked Hermione that afternoon.  They, Ron, Neville, and Ginny were the only ones in the common room because everyone else had gone down to lunch.

            "Yes.  Now, we need lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed and knotgrass.  The fluxweed has to be picked at the full moon and the lacewings have to be stewed for twenty-one days.  After that, we add powdered horn of bicorn and the boomslang skin.  And, of course, a piece of the person we want to turn into," Hermione answered.

            "Well, we'll worry about that in a few weeks.  Now, it's the bicorn horn and boomslang skin Ginny and I need to nick from Snape?"

            "I've been thinking about that actually.  Why do we need to _steal from Snape?  He was at the meeting and knows what we're up to.  Why don't you two just go to his office and __ask him for the ingredients?"_

            "Ugh, I'd rather steal it than ask Snape for anything!"

            "I know Harry, but Dumbledore did tell us to try to* stay within the confines of the law," Hermione said.

            "Good luck with that one, Harry." Ron chuckled.

            "Well, we'd better go tonight if we want to get this potion done before Halloween," Ginny said.

            Harry sighed.  "I guess."

            "I'm glad I don't have to go.  Snape hates me," Neville added quietly.

            "Yeah, and he adores me.  Ah well.  I suppose we should just suck it up and go."  Harry winced and added, "After dinner."

            "I'll see you guys later.  I have to go to the library.  Transfiguration's giving me trouble again and I really don't want a detention from McGonagall," Neville said as he stood.

            "If you want, I could help you, Neville," Hermione offered.

            "No, that's alright.  Thanks anyway though." And with that, Neville climbed out of the portrait hole.

            "I'm worried about him," she announced.

            "Why?  Maybe he just wants to figure the work out for himself," Ron said.

            "That may be, but he didn't take his transfiguration book with him." Hermione frowned.

            "I don't know.  But he's old enough to take care of himself.  Anybody want to go visit Hagrid?" Ron asked.

***

            That evening at dinner, Ginny didn't take her eyes off the high table.  She was worried that Snape might not give them the ingredients that they wanted, and if they stole them after that, he'd know who did it.  She quietly voiced her fears to her friends.

            "If he refuses, we'll just ask Dumbledore," Harry replied.

            Ginny nodded.  She still shuddered at the thought of going to see Snape.  But she had volunteered.  And after all, it _was a little time to be alone with Harry._

            After dinner, Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand directly to Snape's dungeon.  They had seen him leave dinner early along with Professor Flitwick and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Cornelia Peverell.

            They walked along the corridors, down the dungeon stairs, and around the corner and found themselves facing the door to Snape's office.

            "Do you hear that?"

            "Yeah.  What do you suppose it is?" Ginny asked.

            "It sounds like…a piper.  A good one at that," Harry answered.

            "Such a pretty song," Ginny commented.

            "Sounds like a phoenix song, only on a flute or something."

            "And it's coming from Snape's office," Ginny whispered.

            Harry shrugged.  "Maybe Snape's taken up the flute."  And with that, he knocked.

            The music stopped abruptly.  Then they heard a curt, "Come in."

            Harry took a quick glance at Ginny, then opened the door.  He was surprised to see Professor Peverell sitting in an armchair by the fire, holding a wooden flute.  Snape was also seated in an armchair, apparently listening intently.  But at that moment, he was scowling at the door and the two teenagers standing in the threshold.

            "Potter, Weasley.  What would posses two Gryffindors to be down in the dungeons at this hour?" he asked icily.

            Ginny shifted uncomfortably, but Harry plowed ahead.  "Uh, Professor, we were wondering if you would give us some potion ingredients."

            "Check the student stores, Potter.  That is what they are there for.  Now, I believe you need to get back to your dormitories."

            Ginny decided to take a stab at it.  "Professor, we need powdered horn of bicorn and boomslang skin."

            Snape looked like he was going to say something, like assign a detention, but then, mercifully, his features softened and it looked as though understanding dawned.  "Ahh, I see.  Yes, I'll get them for you."

            Snape rose from his seat and went into the next room, to his private stores.

            "Good evening Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter," Professor Peverell said.

            Ginny wasn't sure how to react to this situation.  It seemed to her that she and Harry had stumbled upon a _date._

            "Good evening, Professor," Harry and Ginny chorused.

            "Yes, that it is, Miss Weasley." Professor Peverell smiled knowingly.

            Ginny smiled back.  So she was right.  Professor Snape had found a girlfriend.  As sweet as it was, it still creeped her out a little bit.

            Snape walked back into the room and handed Harry a small box.  "Remember to stew the lacewings for precisely five hundred and four hours," he said quietly.

            "I know Professor, we've already--"

            Ginny jabbed Harry as subtly as she could so he wouldn't reveal that Hermione had brewed this potion five years ago.

            "Read the instructions," Ginny finished for him.

            "I see.  Do you have a cauldron large enough?"

            Harry was surprised at how _nice Snape was being.  Maybe he didn't want to be rude in front of Professor Peverell…_

            "I think we can manage, thanks, Professor."

            "Well, good night then!" Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and led him out of the room before he could say anything else incriminating.

            They didn't say a word until they had climbed the steps out of the dungeons.

            "I can't believe Snape had a date!" Ginny said.

            "What?" Harry asked puzzled.  "Who would date Snape?"

            "Men are so blind.  You didn't realize that we interrupted his date with Professor Peverell?"

            "His what-with Peverell?  When did you hear that they were dating?"

            "Professor Peverell just told me," Ginny said.

            "No she didn't.  I was standing there the whole time and all she said was 'good evening'."

            Ginny rolled her eyes.  "You have to read between the lines, Harry.  After we said 'good evening' she said 'Yes, that it is, Miss Weasley.'  She basically said that she was having a good date and she knew that I was enjoying mine too."

            "How did she know that we're dating?"  Harry was so confused.

            "Oh Harry.  I—never mind.  Just drop it."  Ginny turned to him and smiled.  "For such a bright person, you do succumb to the 'dumb male' complex."

            "Should I be insulted?"  Harry mocking hurt.

            "No, all men are that way, don't worry," Ginny stood on her tip toes and kissed Harry gently.

            "And how would you know how all men are?  How many boyfriends have you had?"  Harry asked, pretending to be jealous.

            "Oh, well, too many to count," Ginny joked.

            They walked the rest of the way to Gryffindor, holding hands in comfortable, loving silence.

_Meanwhile, back in __Gryffindor__Tower__…_

            Ron and Hermione walked straight back to the common room after dinner.

            "Do you want me to help you start the potion?" Ron asked.

            "Ron, I'm shocked.  Are you _volunteering to make a potion?"_

            "Anything for you," he whispered in her ear.

            Hermione smiled.  It was so nice to have Ron in her life.  He was so…she couldn't describe it.  But she was thankful everyday that someone like him had come into her life.  He taught her to loosen up and enjoy life.  Sure, her studies were important and it was nice to be Head Girl, but there was more to life than school.  There were friends, family, and love.  And the latter was really working out for her.

            "Well, be a dear help me carry my big cauldron and all the ingredients down from my dormitory," Hermione said, heading for the spiral stairs.

            "I can't."

            "Didn't you just say you wanted to help me?"

            "Yeah, but the stuff is up in the _girls' dormitory."  Ron's ears were turning red._

            "Honestly Ron, do you think that they'll all be up there naked or something?  You're just going to go up and help me with the heavy cauldron."  Hermione was trying not to laugh at how juvenile he was being.

            "All right, all right," he said, following her up the stairs.

            Hermione opened the door to her dormitory and Ron hesitated before following her.  Lavender was sitting on a bed reading a magazine with Parvati.  Other than that, the dorm was empty.

            They glanced up as Hermione began shuffling through her trunk.  Lavender whispered something to Parvati and she giggled.

            Hermione pulled a large cauldron out of her trunk and motioned to Ron to come pick it up.  Then she went to her nightstand, opened one of the drawers, and produced a large box which Ron assumed held the potion ingredients.

            "That's it.  Let's go."

            "Hermione, can we talk to you for a minute?" Parvati asked.

            "Sure.  I'll be down in a minute, Ron."

            Ron turned and lugged the heavy cauldron down the stairs and sat on one of the armchairs to wait for Hermione.

            She wasn't long, and when she came down, she went straight for the portrait hole.  Ron scrambled to grab the cauldron and catch up with her.

            "What was that all about, Hermione?  What did they say to upset you?"

            Hermione didn't stop walking and she looked straight ahead.

            "They asked where I was going."

            "So?"

            "So?  Well, I couldn't very well tell them, could I?  I said we were going to make an extra credit potion for Snape, but they didn't believe me.  They just nodded and giggled and winked.  Err, they're my friends but they make me so made.  I don't give Lavender a hard time when she sneaks out of the dormitory at two in the morning."

            "Where would she go at two in the morning?"

            Hermione shot Ron an annoyed glance.  "To meet Seamus, where else?"

            Ron furrowed his brow.  "I didn't know they were dating."

            Hermione tutted.  "They have been since fourth year when they went to the Yule Ball together.  Honestly, you're a bright boy, but sometimes you are really daft."

            "I'm not daft!"

            "Of course not, but you do sort of reflect that 'dumb male' complex, don't you?"

            Ron shrugged.  "If you say so.  Anyway, where are we going?"

            "To Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, where else?"

_I would have made the chapter longer to include the moaning Myrtle thing, but I got tired of typing._

_*Try to, not 'try and'.  Note how grammatically correct I am.  Girls of the Garden Club all the way baby!!_


	7. Myrtle, Snape, and Sneaking Out

_The Blood of Ronald Weasley_

_For those of you who don't know, "Peverell" means "piper or whistler" and it's famous from the novel "Peveril of the Peak" by Sir Walter Scott.  (I know they're spelled differently, I had nothing to do with that.)  And "Cornelia" means "Yellowish or horn colored."  So I guess Professor Peverell should be blonde…and as clever as I may be, I am no JKR…_

CHAPETER SEVEN: MYRTLE, SNAPE, AND SNEAKING OUT

            Hermione and Ron made their way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom without another word.  By the time they got there, Hermione seemed to have calmed down.

            Ron remembered all the time he had spent here in his second year.  The entrance still read "Out of Order" and he supposed Myrtle never did get used to having people in and out of her bathroom everyday.  And he supposed no girl would like being whined at while she was in the bathroom.

            "Put the cauldron on the loo, Ron," Hermione instructed.

            Ron did as he was told.  He saw Myrtle come up from the u-bend, surprise etched on her transparent face.

            "What are _you doing here?" she asked._

            "What does it look like?  Making a potion," Ron answered.

            "Why do you insist on bothering me so?  Why don't you torment some other ghost?" Myrtle whined.

            Hermione conjured up a small blue fire and placed it beneath the cauldron.  "Because we like you the best Myrtle," she answered as pleasantly as she could.

            "Liar.  Where's the dark-haired boy?  He hasn't come to visit me since the time he came to the Prefect's bathroom.  He promised he'd come to see me sometimes."

            "Harry?  Well, he'll be along soon.  Ginny and Neville too, I suppose," Hermione said.

            "Oh, I've met Ginny.  Little red-headed girl isn't she?  I've never met this Neville person.  He'll probably not like me because I'm dead!"  Myrtle let out a sob and slid back down the u-bend and out of sight.

            Ron rolled his eyes and whispered, "Nutters, that one is."

            Hermione merely nodded.  "Thank goodness the full moon is tomorrow night.  We'll be able to get the fluxweed then.  Do you think you should go find Harry and Ginny and bring them down here?  And maybe Neville?"

            "Why?  There isn't anything for them to do.  And they'd just interrupt us."

            "And what are we doing?" she asked, a bright gleam in her brown eyes.

            "Snogging," he answered.  With that, he turned her around and kissed her.

            There they stood for quite a few minutes, just kissing and enjoying the time alone.  Then they heard someone whistling suggestively.

            "Myrtle!"

            "Well, now I see why you're _really here!  Why don't you take that someplace else!"_

            "Well, if you insist.  How's the potion, honey?  All set for the night?" Ron asked.

            Hermione blushed at the pet name.  She leaned over the cauldron and nodded her head.  "Yes, I'll check on in again tomorrow morning and I'll add the fluxweed tomorrow night."

            "Good.  Have a nice evening, Myrtle!" Ron called back as he led Hermione out of the bathroom.

            She let out a wail and they heard the toilet flush.

            "What an unfriendly ghost."

            "Well, wouldn't you be a little sad if you were dead?" Hermione asked.

            "Yeah, but she's been dead more than fifty years.  You'd think you'd learn to live with being dead, eh?"  Ron frowned.  "Okay, so that wasn't the best choice of words, but you know what I mean."

            "Yes, sadly I do.  Where are we going?" she asked, noticing that they had missed the turnoff for Gryffindor Tower.

            "Library."

            "But it closed an hour ago!"

            "Didn't say we were going to study."  Ron turned to her and grinned.

            "Oh, making out in the stacks, very romantic." She tried to sound sarcastic, but ruined it with the big smile on her face.

            They walked up the final staircase to the library and Ron opened the heavy door quietly.

            "After you, m'lady," he whispered.

            "Thank you, sir." Hermione smiled again and stpped into the library.  It was dark, and although she knew the layout like the back of her hand, she got out her wand and muttered, "Lumos."

            Ron shut the door, trying not to make a noise.

            "We'll need to be really quiet Ron," Hermione said, "After all, we don't have the invisibility cloak."

            "Don't we?"  Ron pulled the silvery garment out of the pocket of his robes.

            "When did you get that?"

            "Asked Harry if I could borrow it this morning."  Ron blushed slightly, but in the dark, Hermione didn't see.

            "So you've been planning this little interlude all day?"

            "Well, yeah."  Ron wasn't sure if she'd be mad or not, so he spoke quietly.

            By the wandlight, he saw Hermione smile.  "I suppose Harry's happy he doesn't have to ask _you to borrow the cloak."_

            "Why?  'Cause I'd always be using it?"

            "No, because you'd kill him for using it to be alone with Ginny."  Hermione leaned in for a kiss, but he was distracted.

            "WHAT?  How—did he tell you that's what he's been doing?"

            "Shh, you'll have Filch up here.  No, he hasn't told me anything of the sort and I think you're overreacting!"

            "But she's just a little kid!"

            "She isn't Ron.  How many times do I have to tell you that?  She's a woman grown, and quite smart at that.  I often go to her for advice and--"

            "You ask my _little __sister for DATING advice?"_

            "Ron, you really must lower your voice!  And if all you want to do is talk, we'd best get back to the common room before we're missed."  Hermione made a move for the door, but Ron grabbed her around the waist and spun her around.

            "I think we can stay a while longer."

***

            After they left the library, they wandered around the castle under the invisibility cloak, just walking and holding hands.  Soon they found themselves outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and Hermione pulled Ron to the wall.

            "Ahh, up for another round I see--"

            "No, shh, listen.  That's Snape in there.  He's talking to Professor Peverell."

            "Poor lady.  Why are they out at twelve thirty in the morning?" Ron asked.

            "I don't know."

            The voices carried out of the classroom and Ron and Hermione could hear every word from their spot in the corridor.

            "Is that to your liking, Nelia?" Sanpe asked.

            "Oh yes, Severus.  It's delicious.  What did you say to them to get them to cook such a feast?"

            "Ah, well, as charming as I am" (Ron gagged) "House elves usually don't need a lot of persuading.  And they do have a soft spot for teachers."

            "Well, I also have a soft spot for a certain potions master," Professor Peverell said.

            Hermione grabbed Ron by the hand and walked as quickly and as quietly as she could.

            When they were safely in the common room, they collapsed onto the nearest couch and Ron let loose the giggles he had been holding in.

            "Oh, that is brilliant, Snape hitting on Professor Peverell…" Ron managed to gasp out.

            "Well, it isn't _that funny.  They are human beings, after all," Hermione admonished._

            "Yes, but ohh, that's creepy!  Snape and Peverell?  Oh, that's disgusting."  Ron was still laughing, but when he saw the look on Hermione's face, he stopped abruptly.

            "What's the matter?"

            "Even though he's never been your favorite person, he does deserve some happiness.  And after all the work he's done in years past, spying for Dumbledroe and all—well, I think he needs her."

            Ron nodded.  Even though he still thought it was hysterically funny-he'd have to tell Harry when he went up to bed-he wasn't going to pursue the matter.  They were on too good of terms to spoil it over Snape of all people.

            "Well, good night, hun."  Ron stood, pecked Hermione on the check, and they walked up the stairs of their respective dormitories.

            After Ron changed his clothes, he remembered a transfiguration assignment.  He was up until one-forty-five finishing it, but Neville was right, he didn't want a detention from McGonagall.

            Right after he'd blown out his candle, he heard someone Seamus sneak out the door.  So Hermione was right, he thought.  He is seeing Lavender.

            He wondered if he might get away with sneaking out at two in the morning, and then reconsidered.  Hermione wouldn't stand for talk like that.  And that was just fine with him-for now.

            And then he had a terrible thought.  What if Harry snuck out with Ginny?  Well, he'd just have to kill his best mate, he thought as he drifted off to sleep.  He was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't realize Neville's snores were also absent from the dormitory.

_Okay, please review…Hoped you liked it!!  It creeped me out a little to write about Snape like that, but oh well…_


	8. Problem Number Three

_The Blood of Ronald Weasley_

_This is the last day of my summer vacation.  Earlier, my friend said to me, "This is the last day of break and I haven't done anything.  It was wasted."  And I replied, "Well, that is the best way to spend the last day of summer; wasted."  Haha.  How funny is that?  Just thought I'd share it.  N'ways, I am not JKR, if I was I wouldn't be going to school, I'd be working on **book five…**_

CHAPTER EIGHT: PROBLEM NUMBER THREE

            Neville spent the remainder of the week doing only two things: schoolwork and checking on the Polyjuice potion with his friends.  He was never very good with potions, so he let Hermione handle the details, and only did what he asked her to do.  That was the only reason he found himself in the Forbidden Forest at nine o'clock at night looking for fluxweed.

            The boys had courteously volunteered to go and find some, but Hermione suspected the real reason was because they enjoyed sneaking out at night, or at least Harry and Ron did.  She continued to worry about Neville, but put those thoughts aside when telling them exactly where she had found the fluxweed five years ago.

            "If you walk about an eighth of a mile past Hagrid's hut, turn into the forest, follow the path heading southeast for ten minutes, and then turn right, you should come to a small clearing where the fluxweed grows.  Just pick a lot and we'll use what we need.  Got it?" Hermione asked.

            The boys nodded.  With a swish of the invisibility cloak, they were off.

            The full moon loomed over the boys like a beacon, and they were silent, each preoccupied with his own thoughts.

            They soon found themselves in front of Hagrid's cabin, and the first problem arose.

            "How long is an eighth of a mile?" Ron asked.

            Harry shrugged.  "When we get there, there should be a path, right?  So we'll walk a ways and keep checking for a path into the forest."

            "How deep d'you think we'll have to go?" Neville asked.  It wasn't that he was afraid, he had come to terms with his fears years ago.  He was seventeen, and he told himself that it was irrational to be afraid of a bunch of trees.

            "I don't know," Harry answered.

            They remained silent as they walked along the edge of the wood, each scanning for a path.  After a few minutes, Ron exclaimed, "That must be it!  See it, right there!"

            Harry nodded.  "We can leave the cloak here and pick it up on the way back.  We won't need it in the forest."

            The three cautiously entered the path, but met with no obstacles.  Ron never remembered Hermione mentioning she had to go in the forest by herself to get one of the ingredients.  What a girl, he thought smiling.

            "Does this go southeast?" Neville asked quietly.  And so arose the second problem of the evening.

            "Good point."  Harry got out his wand and remembered a spell from his fourth year.  "Point me."

            The wand spun in his palm and indicated that they were headed in the right direction.

            "Someone want to time ten minutes?" Ron asked.  "I haven't got a watch on."

            "I do," Harry said checking it.  It was nine seventeen.

            A cold wind was whistling through the trees, and there was the occasional _crunch, crunch from someone stepping on a twig, but other than that, it was silent._

            Harry never considered himself scared easily, but this night he found himself listening intently for anything out of the ordinary.  Get a grip, Potter, he told himself.  The boogey man isn't going to jump out and hurt you.

            At nine twenty seven, they came across a split in the path.  They took the right turn and sure enough, by the glow of the moon, they saw a clearing where fluxweed grew generously.

            "Just fill your pockets, mates.  Then we can get out of here!" Ron shuddered, but neither Harry nor Neville saw him in the dim light.

            They did just that, and when they came out of the forest, Harry picked up the cloak and put it in his pocket.  They were drunk with joy to have completed their task, even though they had done things ten times scarier than picking plants at night.

            "Those bloody recruits won't know what hit 'em when we turn them in.  Maybe Dumbledore will realize Malfoy's in on it too and we can lock that bast—I mean, we can lock him up as well," Ron said.

            "Hermione's not around to chastise you about your language, mate."  Harry laughed.  "You're smitten pal, face it.  When a bloke stops his swearing, that's it, he's gone."

            Ron blushed slightly but laughed.  Then his face became serious.  "And have you stopped swearing, Harry?"

            Neville looked from Harry to Ron, and he knew they weren't talking about swearing anymore.

            Harry felt he was between a rock and a hard place.  If he said no, then Ron would be angry because he would just be using his sister.  But if he said yes, he'd be angry because…well, because his best friend was in love with his sister.  And if he said he didn't know, it would be worse than saying no.  Ugh, what was he going to say?

            Harry cleared his throat.  "I…I think I have, Ron."  He thought it best to be honest; with his friend and with himself.  He hadn't told Ginny that he loved her yet.  He wanted to wait and really make sure because she was special to him.  He decided maybe it was time to say those three little words.

            The conversation didn't go any further, however, because the third, and most terrible, problem of the night suddenly came around the corner.  Professor McGonagall.  Obviously, they weren't being quiet or wearing the cloak.

            Neville groaned, and all the blood drained from Ron's face.  McGonagall still inspired a certain fear in all the students, first or seventh year.

            "Weasley, Longbottom, Potter.  My office, NOW."

            Harry swallowed.  This means detention, he thought.

            "I have caught you students out of bed more times than any other.  Except for perhaps Fred and George Weasley.  I see you have taken up where they left off, Mr. Weasley."  Her nostrils falred and the boy cringed.  "Detention.  Tomorrow night, eight o'clock, Transfiguration classroom.  Now GO TO BED!"

            The boys made their way up to Gryffindor tower in silence.

            "She could have at least let us explain.  Bet we could've gotten out of detention if we did," Ron muttered.

            "Yeah, but I think it's best we didn't mention it.  It might be dangerous if too many people know what we're doing," Harry said.  Then he gave the Fat Lady the password and they climbed through the portrait hole.

            Neville nodded.  "Snape knows, isn't that enough?"

            "Hey, speaking of Snape, you know what that bloke is doing these days?" Ron grinned mischievously.

            Harry laughed.  "He's seeing Professor Peverell.  Ginny and I interrupted their date last night when we went to get the boomslang skin and bicorn horn."

            "And Hermione and I heard them flirting in the defense against the dark arts classroom later on!  Guess Snape's having a new luck with the ladies."

            "Hey, every dog has his day," Neville said.

            "Yeah," Ron said sleepily, "but most dogs are nicer looking than Snape."

_Sorry that chapter was so short.  I'll try to keep up, but school kind of gets in the way!  Make sure you review, you HP fans out there…You know you are spending too much time thinking about HP when you're outside at night and the flashlight doesn't work and you mutter, "Lumos" and are surprised when it doesn't work.  Or, when you come across a locked door and yell, "Alohamora!" and wonder why it didn't unlock.  (Uh, I've never done that…__J )_


	9. What a Way to Start the Day

_The Blood of Ronald Weasley_

_Hey guys and dolls, I'm so happy to finally be spending some quality time with my fanfic after a long, painful, hot, sticky, boring first day of school.  So here goes…Oh, by the way, I'm not JKR and I don't own any of the characters but I wish I could at least have Fred Weasley…_

CHAPTER NINE: WHAT A WAY TO START THE DAY

            Sunday passed without incident and the friends soon found themselves at breakfast bright and early Monday morning.

            The usual mass of owls swooped in from the windows and most of the students searched the sky for their owls.

            Ron was surprised when an owl he didn't know landed beside his pumpkin juice and nipped at his hand.  Ron untied the letter from his leg, gave him a bit of bacon, and opened the letter to read.

            Harry, Hermione, and Ginny watched as Ron's face lit up with happiness.

            "What is it Ron?  Who's it from?"

            "Here, let me read it out loud."

            "_Dear Ron and Ginny—_

_            How's school going?  The joke shop is doing well, we've actually turned a profit this month!  Do you like our new owl?  Isn't he spiffy?  We traded two bags of dungbombs for him, and I think we got the better end of the deal…_

_            Anyway, on to the best news of all—George has finally asked Katie Bell to marry him!  He came home one night all misty eyed and grinning and I knew immediately what he'd done, because I looked the same way!  Yes, you guessed it!  That very night I popped the question to Angelina!  We didn't do it on purpose, but great minds do think alike._

_            We talked it over with the girls and decided to have a double wedding.  We'll wait until June so you and Ginny can come easier.  I suggested we just do it that night as a sort of surprise, but Katie and Angelina yelled at me.  Something about there not being enough time to plan or something…I'm a little worried about what they're planning because the shop hasn't been doing **that well.  I told them if it's anything like Percy's wedding, they can forget it.  Women, who can figure them?**_

_            Anyway, Harry and Hermione are invited as well, of course.  Hey Hermione, maybe little Ronniekins will get some ideas…(At this, Ron's ears turned bright red, and Hermione flushed scarlet.)  __And Harry will have to be careful that our little sister doesn't rush him into anything.  Oh and Harry, if you try anything with my sister, I'll have to hurt you mate.  Just kidding._

_            That's about all I have to say now.  George told me I had to write the letter because he had a date with Katie.  Jeez, some blokes have no self control.  I don't know any, but I'm sure some do.  (Other than Percy, I mean.)  Have a good term and run the teachers raged.  I don't think they've been pressed enough since we've left._

_                                                                        Love,_

_                                                                           Fred"_

            Ron looked up from the letter.  "Isn't that something, Fred and George having a double wedding?"

            "I think it's sweet.  I always thought they would anyway.  They've done everything else together, why not get married at the same time?" Ginny asked smiling.

            "Yes, I agree, Ginny.  It's sweet and romantic," Hermione said.  "Look, you've got a letter as well."

            Ginny then noticed the owl sitting patiently beside her breakfast plate.  "Hermes!" she exclaimed as she undid the letter and opened it up.

            "Well, what does Percy have to say?" Ron asked.  "Read it, then."

            Ginny cleared her throat.

            "_Dear Ginny and Ron—_

_            Have you got an owl from Fred yet?  If you haven't, I will not spoil the news, but if you have, you must be as happy for them as Penny and I.  I got an owl from mother this morning as well.  Apparently Fred, George, Angelina, and Katie Apparated to the Burrow last night to tell them in person.  She was beside herself with joy.  She wanted to know if Penny would help plan the ceremony.  That's why Penny and I Apparated over there this morning to tell them our good news in person as well._

_            I won't leave you in suspense.  Penelope is going to have a baby!  I'm going to be a father…It's quite a scary prospect, I'll tell you that much.  She told me a few days ago, and it's taken me that long to get over the shock enough to word a coherent letter to my brothers and sister._

_            I hope my letter finds you all well and studying hard in the new term.  Say hello to Harry and Hermione.  If any of you have any suggestions for names, please feel free to add to the pile.  We have lots of choices, but none of them really speak to us.  I left this part out of Fred and George's letter for obvious reasons.  Have a good rest of the term and I suppose I'll see you all at Christmas._

_                                                                                    Love, _

_                                                                                       Percy"_

            "Oh, what wonderful news!"  Hermione said.

            "Oh, I'm so happy for Percy.  This letter was quite a bit looser in form than they usually are.  Usually he signs them 'Best regards' instead of 'love'," Ginny said.

            "Ron, your parents must be beside themselves.  Two of your brothers are getting married and one is having a baby," Harry added.

            "Yeah.  Well, they'd better enjoy it while they can.  None of the rest of the Weasleys are getting married or having kids anytime soon."  Ron laughed at the prospect and he didn't notice Hermione's slight pout.

            "You never know, Ron," Ginny said.

            "WHAT?  WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?  YOU'RE NOT—HARRY DIDN'T--"

            "Ron, have a care.  I'm sure that's not what she meant," Hermione soothed.  She ran a hand up and down his arm to calm him.

            "I just meant that Bill and Charlie are still single.  They always have girlfriends, maybe one will fall in love," Ginny said indignantly.  "I resent the fact that you think of me as some kind of…of _scarlet woman.  And I think you should apologize to Harry for accusing him of getting me pregnant," she hissed.  And with that, she stood abruptly and stalked out of the great hall._

            "I'm sorry, Harry.  I didn't mean—after what you said last night and then what she said…I dunno.  I'm a stupid prat, I admit it.  Do you think I should go talk to her?"

            "No, you've done enough damage.  Let me speak with her first," Hermione said gently.  Then she stood and walked out of the great hall as well.

            "Hey, Ron, it's okay.  I understand that you're protective of her, but so am I.  I care about her too, so that should mean something to you," Harry said.

            "It does Harry, it does.  And for what it's worth, I'm glad she fancies you.  Better you than someone like—like Malfoy."

            "That's not much of a compliment, Ron."

            "You know what I meant.  Jeez, what a way to start the day.  First Fred and George, then Percy, and then that scene.  And detention with McGonagall to look forward to tonight," Ron said sarcastically.

_I was so happy when I found a way to incorporate Fred and George in this story, and Percy too.  I LOVE FRED WEASLEY.  I'm toying with a plot bunny about Fred and Angelina…any suggestions?  Please review._


	10. The Detention

_The Blood of Ronald Weasley_

**_HEY YOU, READER!  READ THIS IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!!  __Completely ignore the first sentence of the last chapter!!  It was wrong because the boys went to get the fluxweed Sunday night, so the next day would be Monday, which was when they got the owls from Fred, George and Percy.  FYI: They got the summons Friday morning, the meeting was Friday night, Ginny and Hermione's conversation was Saturday morning and Ginny and Harry got the boomslang skin etc Sat. night +Ron and Hermione saw moaning Myrtle Sat. night while Harry and Ginny were off with Snape.  Plus Snape's date was Saturday night obviously…Thanks for letting me clarify, sorry about the mix up._**

CHAPTER TEN: THE DETENTION

            Monday's classes passed with no unusual circumstances, unless you count the fact that Snape was more pleasant that usual.

            Harry, Ron, and Neville were uncharacteristically quiet in Transfiguration.  When they walked in laughing, McGonagall gave them a don't-play-games-with-me-today-if-you-know-what's-good-for-you look.  They immediately went quiet and stayed that way for the remainder of the class, sitting in the very back and, for once, taking notes to rival Hermione's.

            Since it was a pleasant day, Hermione once again brought her homework out to the Quiddich pitch to watch the team practice.

            Ron flew around the green, doing loop-d'-loops and rolls to show off in front of Hermione.  She laughed from her place in the stands and waved.  He waved back, but not at the right moment, for he was in the middle of a roll and nearly fell off his broom.

            "Hey, Ron, stop being a prat and get yourself to the goals!  The Chasers are going to try and score off you," Harry yelled.

            "All right, Harry!  But I didn't hear anyone yelling at you while you were fooling around with Ginny!"  Right after the words left his mouth, he turned the color of the famous Weasley hair.  "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" He amended as he took his place at the goal posts.

            Hermione had to laugh.  Ron was very uneasy about his sister being involved with his best friend.  Oh, well, she thought.  He'll just have to get used to it.  Ginny isn't a baby and it'll just take time for him to realize that.

            She flew through her Charms homework and moved on to Arithmancy.  This was a little trickier, but nothing she couldn't handle.

            She looked up once in a while to watch the team play.  Ginny was quite the Chaser, weaving in and out of the other players and scoring more than the rest.  Colin Creevey was quite the flier as well.  He wasn't as steady as Ron, Harry, or Ginny, but he got the job done.

            Hermione sighed.  She really enjoyed going to all the Quiddich matches and watching Gryffindor practice.  She secretly wished she could play, but she was afraid of heights.  It was something she never publicized, she just let everyone think she didn't like the game or she was too busy with being Head Girl or with her studies to find time to practice.  She wasn't even sure Ron or Harry knew the truth…

            Well, it isn't important, she mused.  Hardly the end of the world, Quiddich is.

            At about quarter to seven, Harry called practice to a halt and Hermione waited patiently for them to come out of the locker rooms.

            "Ready to head back up, honey—uh, Hermione?" Ron asked when he came out of the locker rooms.  His ears turned red because he never called her _honey, sweetie, pumpkin, baby, love or anything like that in public.  But Hermione found that she wouldn't mind if he did._

            "Yes, Ronniekins," she whispered the second word in his ear as they walked hand in hand back to the castle.

            He blushed and moved his hand to curl around her waist, and she did the same.

            "We heard that, Hermione!" Ginny yelled.  She and Harry were walking hand in hand not five steps behind them.

            "She got keen hearing, this one does," Harry added.

            "That's why she was such a tattletale when she was a kid.  Always, Mum, Fred and George blew up the shed, Ron was playing on Charlie's broom, Bill was kissing in the parlor last night…all in that little whiny voice little sisters are famous for," Ron teased.

            "_I was a tattletale?  What about Percy?  He whined more than I did when we were little," Ginny said in her defense._

            "Yeah, I suppose."  Harry and Ginny had caught up to Ron and Hermione.  Ron looked at his sister, and it seemed that he was really seeing her for the first time.

            It was a little odd to admit, but she was quite pretty.  She had, for the most part, lost all of her annoying-little-sister qualities and become a compassionate young woman.  That scared him a little.  They had always been rather close, and it was strange, her having friends to talk to rather than coming to him with problems like she had done in the past.  And now she had Harry.  And Harry had told him that he loved her last night…

            Next, he took a long look at his best friend.  A year ago, he was skinny and drawn from the strain of fighting Voldemort, but now he was healthy looking and strong.  He was still a little on the skinny side, but that helped him with his position as Seeker, and Ron wasn't going to have him gain weight and mess up their chances at the Cup.

            By the time they got all the way up to Gryffindor Tower, Ron had managed to feel a little more comfortable with Ginny and Harry's relationship, but it still put him on edge a little.

            They sat talking in the Common room until ten minutes to eight.  Ron and Harry looked for Neville, but they didn't see him.

            "Dunno where he is, mate.  Best get down to McGonagall before we're late," Ron said, heading for the portrait hole.

            "Yeah.  See you later, Hermione!  Bye, Ginny!" Harry said.

            "Have fun!" Ginny teased.

            "I'm certain I will, but later on," Harry replied.

            Ron shot a fierce look at Harry over his shoulder as they started making their way to the transfiguration classroom.  "You know Harry, I was starting to get used to the idea of you and Ginny and then you go saying things like that.  Kinda puts me off a bit." Ron said slowly.

            Harry's cheeks colored a bit, but he didn't say anything for awhile.  He just walked next to Ron, hands in his pockets, looking at the floor.

            "Say, something, Harry," Ron urged.

            "What do you want me to say?"

            "What do you mean, what do _I want you to say?  Say what you think."_

            "Well, you and Hermione flirt in public all the time, and no one says anything about it.  But when I want to flirt with _my girlfriend—"_

            "Ginny."

            Harry glared at him.  "Yes, Ginny.  _My girlfriend.  When I want to flirt with her or kiss her, like all guys do with their girlfriends, you're always there ruining the moment.  I'm sorry I sound so crass, but that's the way it is.  And I'm not sure you do it just because she's your sister.  Maybe you do it because she'd dating __me?"_

            "That's not true, Harry.  I just…it'll take time for me to get used to the idea.  I mean, Ginny's the baby of the family.  Ever year, mum tells me to watch out for Ginny.  And then you and she make it hard for me because you insist on being so luvy-duvy all the time—"

            "Hard for you?  What about her?  Don't you think it's hard for her to be in the middle of this?  Her brother versus her boyfriend?  That's a hard choice, Ron.  You need to talk to her about it.  I think she's upset over it," Harry said.

            "Upset?  Why should she be upset?  I'm only trying to protect her," Ron replied.

            "From what?  Me?"

            "No, that's not what I meant."

            "Then what did you mean?"

            "I just don't want her to grow up so fast!  It means that she has her own life, her own job and everything and she…she won't need me anymore."  Ron looked at his feet.

            "You're her brother, of course she'll always need you," Harry said.

            The conversation came to a halt because they found themselves outside of the classroom.

            Harry opened the door and they stepped inside.  Harry checked his watch and saw that they were just on time.  As soon as they took their seats, Neville stumbled in.

            "Hey, where were you, Neville?" Harry asked.

            "Library."

            "Studying an awful lot lately, don't you think?" Ron asked.

            Neville blushed.  "N.E.W.T's this year, you know."

            The door opened again and Harry sat up a little straighter, expecting professor McGonagall, but instead, Draco Malfoy sauntered in with his usual swagger.

            "Well, well, well, what have we here?  Potty, the Weasel, and _Longbottom."_

            "And Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret," Ron said in an undertone.

            Draco glared at him.  "How's the Mudblood, Weasley?"

            Ron's hands became fists and Harry had to be quick to grab the back of Ron's robes before he threw himself on Malfoy.

            When he pushed Ron back into his chair and took a seat in his own, McGonagall did walk in.

            "Boys.  I'm glad to see you were all punctual.  Now, these desks have become rather filthy and I expect them all to be clean when I return in an hour and a half.  No magic.  Sponges, rags and soap are in that basin, and you may conjure as much water as you need.  If when I return the desks are clean and the room is in order, you may go.  If not, I'll have another project for you to complete.  Understood, gentleman?"

            "Yes, Professor," they chorused.

            "Good.  I'll see you in an hour and a half."  And with that, she swept out of the classroom with a swish of her robes.

            "Not too bad," Ron said.  "Troublesome, but not so bad."

            Harry nodded and conjured water in the basin.  He added a little soap and set to work on the first desk, while Ron and Neville did the same.

            "Wanna grab a rag, Malfoy?" Ron spat, for Draco was just leaning on the door, smirking a little.

            "Have you heard of the new order?" he drawled.

            Ron, Harry, and Neville's heads snapped up, but their expressions remained neutral.

            "Maybe," Harry ventured.

            Malfoy sneered.  "Who are you trying to kid, Potter?  It isn't in the paper because the bumbling Ministry's trying to keep it quiet, and _your fathers don't send you news like that from home."_

            Harry felt a slab of pain and imagined Neville felt the same.

            "Is there a point, Draco?" Ron asked nastily.

            Malfoy raised an eyebrow.  "I was just curious if you nancy boys knew about the student recruits."

            "Why, are you one of them?" Ron sneered.

            "Trying to become the next Voldemort?" Harry asked.

            "Or trying to instate your father as one?" Neville was surprised at his own daring, but was thankful no one commented.

            "Ha, that's a laugh.  Father was a fair puppet to the dark lord, but he could never take on his position.  Too blind, too stupid.  He isn't brave, just hungry for power.  But he isn't behind this new order business.  He isn't brave enough to go out on his own without someone more powerful covering his tracks.  And why would he let Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, or _Gryffindors in if he was?" Draco hissed._

            Harry was surprised at Malfoy's outburst.  He never realized that Draco didn't get along with his father, or thought of him as stupid.  He was also surprised to hear that Lucious Malfoy wasn't one of the people behind this new scam.

            Seeing that no one was going to respond, Malfoy continued.  He hadn't intended to go on this much, but he found himself upset.  Upset with his father, himself, and his life in general.

            "I hate my father.  He's a brainless fool and will die like one.  I don't want to be like him."  He added the last part softly, but with the same amount of malice dripping from his voice.

            "At least you have a father," Harry spat.

            "I'd rather him dead, if you must know, Potter," Malfoy whispered.

            Ron looked from Harry to Malfoy with confusion.  This was the most they'd ever said to each other without fighting.  If one didn't consider this a fight, he mused.

            "He isn't of any use to me.  And I mean nothing to him.  Just a façade he hides behind, wife, son, mansion.  But he's so useless he's practically depleted the family fortune.  Shallow, bumbling fool.  Almost as bumbling as Fudge."

            Harry wasn't sure that Malfoy was even talking to them anymore.  He sensed that they had inadvertently touched on a nerve.

            Neville felt that he should say something.  Anything.  "For such a bumbling fool, he certainly ruined a lot of people's lives."  For the first time, Neville's voice held a tone of disgust.

            To everyone's surprise, Malfoy merely nodded.  "It's hard, having such a loser for a father.  Then he expects you to take up where he left off, do his bidding, and be a miniature of him.  But what if you don't want to?  What if you want something else?"  Malfoy was looking at the floor, still leaning against the wall.

            Ron chanced a glance at Harry.  He was pale, and Harry was too.

            "Then go after what you want," Harry said sharply.

            That was the last anyone spoke that night.  Malfoy actually picked up a rag and cleaned his share of desks.  When Professor McGonagall came back, she decided that everything was in order and told them they could leave.

            Harry, Ron, and Neville walked back up to the tower in silence.  They gave the password to the fat lady and found Hermione and Ginny sitting in a corner, talking quietly.

            They looked up as the boys took seats next to them.

            "Boy, have we got a story to tell you," Ron said as he put his arm around Hermione.  Harry did the same to Ginny and looked at Ron, almost daring him to say something.  But Ron remained silent.

            They repeated what Malfoy had said to them and asked their opinion.

            "Well, it's obvious, isn't it?  Malfoy hates his father so much he'll do the opposite of what he wants him to do," Hermione said.

            "And his father wants him to join this new order to take over the wizarding world because he isn't brave enough to pick up where Voldemort left off himself," Ginny added.

            Harry smiled.  His girlfriend was quite bright, wasn't she?

            "You're really smart, you know that?" Harry whispered in her ear.

            Ginny smiled her wonderful smile.  "I know.  But I defiantly don't hear it enough," she whispered back.

            "Well, I'll just have to whisper it in your ear more often."

            "I'd like that.  What should I whisper to you?" she asked softly.

            "Anything you want," Harry whispered, nipping at her earlobe.

            "Excuse us, guys.  Harry has something to tell me," Ginny said.  She rose without fuss and Harry followed her to the empty armchairs by the fire.

            "I suppose you don't need me sticking around.  I need to finish some homework anyway," Neville said, then he walked up to the boy's dormitory.

            "Guess our way is clear then," Ron said leaning in for a kiss, but Hermione put a hand on his chest to stop him.

            "Aw, what's the matter love?  Not in the mood?"  He waggled his eyebrows.

            Hermione rolled her eyes.  "It's about Ginny."

            Ron sighed.  "Has Harry spoken to you too?"

            "No, but Ginny did.  She feels awful, Ron.  She thinks that you think she's being a terrible person by going out with your best friend.  She thinks she's making you feel awkward and creating tension between you and Harry."

            "What?  Why would she think that?"

            "Because you're being insufferable."

            "I'll talk to her.  I promise.  I don't like upsetting her," Ron said, "Do you like upsetting me, Hermione?"

            "I upset you?" Hermione furrowed her brows.

            "You will if you don't kiss me."

            "Well, then come here, Mr. Weasley, and I'll cheer you up."

_YES!  I finally posted chapter ten!!  Sorry it took awhile, but I had school and computer problems and all that nonsense…Please review!!_


	11. Brotherly Love and Romantic Good Morning...

_The Blood of Ronald Weasley_

_How's it going peeps?  Hope you liked the last chapter…But anyway, here's chapter eleven.  I am no JKR and I don't pretend to be.  (Oh well…)_

CHAPTER ELEVEN: BROTHERLY LOVE AND ROMANTIC GOOD MORNINGS

            Tuesday morning, Ron rose early to talk to Ginny alone.  He wanted to speak with her about Harry.

            He dressed quickly and made his way down the stairs.  Ginny had always been an early riser, so he wasn't surprised to see her reading on one of the sofas.

            "Morning, Gin."

            Ginny looked up.  She was shocked to see Ron down so early.  He usually slept until the last minute and then rushed around to get ready.  Harry and Hermione seemed to be the same way, although they did allow themselves more time.

            "Hello Ron," she replied.

            Ron took a seat next to her.  "Are you angry with me?"

            Ginny looked up from her book in surprise.  "Sort of," she answered.

            "Has it got to do with you and Harry?"

            "I'm not mad at Harry and I don't think I'm all that mad at you.  It's just…you've put me in a rough spot.  I can't side with Harry against you, and I can't side with you against Harry.  You say Harry and I can't carry on a normal relationship, and then he says you're being stupid about the matter.  I happen to agree with both of you."

            "How can you agree with both of us?"

            Ginny rolled her eyes.  "Because I love you both and I—" She suddenly realized what she said and the impact it was having on Ron.  All the blood drained from his face and his sparkling blue eyes darkened.  She swallowed hard, waiting for him to scream, to yell, or to say _something.  But he remained quiet for a really long time._

            "Oh," he finally said.

            "Do you understand what I mean, Ron?" she asked quietly.

            He nodded.

            "Good.  Now, will you stop pestering me about my relationship with Harry and berating him for kissing and flirting with me?"

            "No."

            "WHAT?  RON YOU ARE BEING SO—"

            "I won't stop pestering you because you're my little sister and it's my job.  But I'll try and be better about it," Ron said.

            "And you won't give Harry a hard time?"

            "No, I won't.  It's just awkward…you know when guys talk about their dates and things, he doesn't want to hear it because I'm talking about Hermione and he's one of her best friends, and he talks about you and I REALLY don't want to hear that."

            "You—and he—talk about _me?"_

            Ron shook his head.  "Not in the context you're thinking of.  Do you really think I'd press him for the details of your dates?"

            "Well, no.  All right, all's well that ends well.  I'm starving.  Do you want to wait for Harry and Hermione or shall we head down to breakfast without them?" Ginny asked.

            Harry had heard Ron get up and leave, and had followed suit.  But he stopped at the top of the boy's staircase and overheard their conversation.  He was really pleased that they'd reached an understanding and the awkward moments between him and Ron would hopefully become few and far between.

            "You don't have to wait for me to wake up," Harry said as he descended the stairs.

            Ginny jumped up from her seat and gave him a hug and a kiss.  "Good morning."

            "What a great way to start the day, with a kiss from my best girl."  Harry grinned.

            "You two head on down to breakfast.  I'll wait for Hermione and join you soon," Ron said.

            Harry checked his watch.  "Well, if she doesn't get up soon, she'll be late."

            "Shall I go wake her up?" Ginny asked.

            "Nah, you go along.  I'll take care of Hermione."

            Harry raised his eyebrows at his friend but refrained from comment.  "Okay.  Watch the time, though, mate."  With that, Harry and Ginny climbed through the portrait hole.

            Ron grinned.  He tiptoed up the stairs of the girls' staircase and stealthily opened the door to her dormitory.

            Hers was the second bed from the end, near the window.  The scarlet curtains were drawn, but he was positive that was her four poster.

            He walked as quietly as he could and pulled back the curtains in the same fashion.

            All he could see was a great lump and some unruly brown hair peaking out from under the covers.  All the rest of her was hidden.

            He pulled a handful of blankets down so he could see her face.  It was pale in the morning light, and her big brown eyes were closed with thick lashes laying peacefully on her cheek.  He gently rubbed his forefinger to her soft cheek, and it caused her to stir a little.

            He bent down and whispered in her ear, "Are you awake, love?"

            Her eyes remained shut, but she nodded her head slowly and made a noise that Ron deduced was "umm hmm."  Then she shook her head and scrunched up her nose and murmered, "uh uh."

            Ron chuckled softly.  He tried again.  "You're going to be late."

            He got more of a response this time.  She rolled onto her stomach and murmured, "I don't care.  Go away."

            "Well, that's a fine way to say good morning.  Okay Hermione, you asked for it."  Ron whipped the covers off of her and watched her recoil from the cold.  Her nightdress was up past her knees and Ron tried not to look there, but at her head.

            She rolled over onto her back and opened her eyes, then closed them again.  Then she opened them again, this time more slowly.

            "Ugh, Ron, what are you doing?"

            "Making you get up so you won't be late."

            "I'm seventeen years old, Ron.  I'm perfectly capable of getting myself up and dressed."  She tried to sound firm, but her smile ruined it.

            "And you're doing a fabulous job this morning."

            "Yeah, well…Grab my **socks* over there, would you?  My feet are cold."  Hermione stretched and took her socks from Ron.**

            "Thanks.  Where are Ginny and Harry?"

            "Breakfast.  Well?" Ron asked, sitting next to Hermione.

            "She cocked her head.  "Well what?"

            "Well, where is my good morning kiss?"

            "I haven't brushed my teeth yet."

            "I don't care," he said, and he pressed his lips to hers.  "Good morning, Hermione."

            She laughed.  "Good morning, Ron.  You know, I kind of liked having you wake me up."

            "You did?  Well, maybe I should make a habit of it, then."  He grinned.

            "I don't know about that.  I imagine Eloise, Bella, Lavender and Parvati are listening intently."  She raised her voice at the end of this speech, and in reply got a chorus of giggles.

            "You caught us, Hermione," Lavender said.

            "Yeah, nothing gets by you," Parvati added.

            "I wish my boyfriend did romantic stuff like that," Bella said sighing.

            "Well, that'll teach you to date a Ravenclaw.  All brains but no imagination," Eloise said.

            "C'mon girls, leave them be.  We'll see you at breakfast, Hermione.  And if you don't show up, we'll know why."  Lavender winked and hustled the other girls from the dorm.

            Ron chanced a glace at Hermione.  He thought she'd be angry at the comment, but he found she was grinning.

            "Let me just get dressed and then we can join Ginny and Harry for breakfast."  She rose, but stopped when Ron put a hand on her arm.

            "Would it hurt if we were just a _little late?"_

***

            After Ginny stepped out of the portrait hole with Harry, she took his hand.

            "Ron won't bother you about us anymore, I imagine," she said.

            Harry didn't want her to know that he'd listened in on their conversation, so he said, "Why not?"

            "I had a talk with him.  I really don't like it when he treats me like a child.  I've seen things he can't even imagine.  Torture, pain, death.  I grew up in that death eater camp, damn it.  You had to.  You had to scrimp and steal and do things for yourself because no one else would.  I appreciate his concern, but he has to let go.  Honestly, he's worse than mum and dad."

            Harry's heart gave a painful tug.  He hated thinking about what Ginny and Hermione had gone through last year.  It tortured him to know that it was his fault.  He put Ginny in danger.

            "I'm sorry," he breathed.

            "Sorry for what?  Don't you dare apologize for me getting kidnapped last year.  How many times do I have to tell you, it wasn't your fault.  Don't put yourself through that again.  I was the one who was bloody kidnapped, and I darn well don't apologize for it," she said sharply.  She took a breath, and spoke again, more gently.

            "Things happen, Harry.  Sometimes there is a reason, sometimes there isn't.  Time heals all wounds, and it's about time you let it heal yours.  I have.  You have to get over it, or you won't be able to go on.  Take life day by day, darling, and make it what you want.  Don't waste precious time dwelling on water under the bridge."  She squeezed his hand tighter, and he planted a kiss firmly on her lips.

            She was amazing, he thought.  She was so strong, so brave, and so beautiful.  And he was in love with her.  He almost said just that, but he stopped himself.  He wanted it to be in a special time and place when he said those words for the first time.  She deserved at least that much.

_*See Sussy, I included socks.  And Hermione wasn't wearing them.  Don't get any dirty ideas, I can see those wheels turning._

_Hats off to all you HP fans that reviewed my story!! PS—Did you all see the trailer to the Chamber of Secrets movie?  Doesn't Dobby look like Yoda??  And Rupert Grint's voice—wow.  It's REALLY deep. LOL…_


	12. Substitute Teachers

_The Blood of Ronald Weasley_

_Author's note to Emma Malfoy—Its funny you should suggest naming Percy and Penny's baby Briana, because I did name her that in another story I wrote, called A Promising Christmas.  Just thought I'd let you know that, scary, eh?  Anyway, **FYI: this chapter takes place on Tuesday, picking up where the last chapter left off.  I'm running out of ways to say I don't own any of this, so there, I just said it!**_

CHAPTER TWELVE: SUBSTITUTE TEACHERS

            After breakfast, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville headed off to Potions while Ginny went to Muggle studies.

            They walked dejectedly down to the dungeon like they always did, dreading the time they had to spend there with Snape and the Slytherins.

            Lately, however, Snape hadn't been that bad.  He seemed to be less cruel and heartless, and had actually awarded five points to Gryffindor during their last class.

            Harry sighed as he opened the heavy door to the dungeon classroom just as the bell rang.

            "Hurry along, everyone.  I want to get started," said a female voice Harry recognized.

            The foursome passed through the door and took their seats, pleased, but shocked, to see Angelina Johnson and Fred Weasley standing behind Snape's desk.

            "Good morning.  For those of you who don't know me, I'm Angelina Johnson.  I graduated two years ago and I'll be your potions substitute for a few weeks."

            At this point, Fred nudged her with his elbow.

            "Oh, and this is my fiancé, Fred Weasley.  He isn't staying."  Angelina looked pointedly at Fred and he grinned at her.

            "I just came to see that you were all set for the day before George and I have to head back to the shop for the day," he said.

            "George is here too?" Ron asked.

            "Yeah.  Katie's filling in for a teacher as well.  We apparated into Hogsmeade this morning to see that the girls had everything under control.  Plus, we wanted to see the castle again.  Kinda makes you homesick.  Trust me, you'll miss it when you leave," Fred replied.

            This caused the class to hum with excitement.  They were all pleased that this was their seventh year, but also apprehensive about leaving school, getting a job, and finding a place to live.

            "Who's Katie subbing for?" Ron asked.

            This time, it was Angelina who elbowed Fred.  Fred looked as though he was being deprived a great treat.

            "Can't you guess?" he managed before Angelina elbowed him again.

            "Why are you filling in for Snape, Angelina?" Hermione asked.

            "I don't know why he's not here."  She shot daggers at Fred, "But I wanted to make a little extra money for the wedding.  That's why Katie's here too."

            "If I'd known how expensive this wedding nonsense would be, I'd have said let's just elope the very night I proposed and be done with it.  What a great surprise for mum and dad, eh, Ron?" Fred laughed.

            Ron grinned and said, "I don't think mum would appreciate that."

            "You don't mean that Fred.  You're as excited about it as I am and you make no secret of it.  Now get a move on so you can open up the shop.  It's a good half an hour walk to Hogsmeade," Angelina admonished.

            "Okay, I'm going, I'm going.  You'd think the girl wanted to get rid of me," he said, heading for the door.  "Oh, you three, Three Broomsticks, seven-thirty Friday night and tell Ginny too," Fred whispered as he left the classroom.

            "All right, Professor Snape left some notes for you to copy down as well as a simple potion to make today.  Let me put these notes on the board and we can get started," Angelina said.

            While she was busy doing that, Ron leaned over to whisper to Harry and Hermione.

            "Who do you think Katie is covering for?"

            Hermione tutted.  "Isn't it obvious, Ron?"

            "Apparently not," he replied.

            "Well, I'm not certain of course, but I suspect Professor Peverell," she said.

            "What?  How would you know that?" Harry asked.

            "There's that dumb male complex again.  I suspect they, erm, went somewhere together.  Isn't it a big coincidence that they both took a few weeks off at the same time?"

            Harry shook his head.  "But you don't know for sure that Katie is in for Professor Peverell."

            "I don't know for sure, but I'd place a heavy bet on it.  Did you hear what Fred said?"

            "Just tell us, Hermione," Ron said.

            "He said, 'Can't you guess'.  He was implying that, um…well, he basically said that it was Peverell.  Now, be quiet and pay attention to Angelina."

            Harry wondered what was going on between his two professors.  They wouldn't just run off to have a sordid affair, would they?  And what if it wasn't anything like that?  What if the people who were in charge of the student recruits had caused some sort of problem and they had been called in to help?

            The potion they were assigned to make was quite simple, and Harry was done and cleaned up with fifteen minutes to spare.  Ron and Hermione were also done, and Neville was just finishing up.

            "Shall we go check on the potion during break?" Hermione said quietly.

            "Don't see why not," Ron replied.

            "I can't," Neville said.

            "Why?" Harry asked.

            "Got an errand to run," he mumbled.

            Hermione furrowed her brow but refrained from comment.  What was Neville up to lately and why did he disappear so often?

            The bell rang and they gathered their book and headed straight for the second floor to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

            Harry groaned as they entered the bathroom.  Myrtle really wasn't his favorite person, or ghost as the case may be, but he did owe her a debt of gratitude for her help in solving the egg clue when he was in fourth year.  He hadn't seen her since then; save maybe once or twice out by the lake.

            Hermione stirred the contents of the cauldron and smiled.

            "Right on schedule," she said.

            "I wish it would cook faster.  I don't like sitting around waiting for this to be ready and doing nothing to stop these people," Harry said as he slid to sit on the tile floor.

            "Oh, Harry, I'm sure it's not as bad as all that.  Do you really think Dumbledore left this matter completely to us?  He'll just use what we find out against the students at trial, I imagine.  He probably has something more up his sleeve," Hermione said, taking a seat next to Harry.

            "Yeah, I guess."

            Ron shot a glance at Hermione that said 'I'm worried about him.'  Hermione nodded in return.

            "Well, cheer up mate.  Remember, Three Broomsticks on Friday to look forward to.  Fred and George won't let you get away with that sour face."

            Harry smiled.  "You're right about that one.  Is it a bachelor party, then?"

            Ron shook his head.  "If it were, do you think he would have invited Hermione and Ginny?"  Ron laughed.  "That'd put quite a damper on the party!"

            "Thanks very much, Ron!"

            "Well, I wouldn't want my little sister or…um…whatever you are to Fred and George at my _bachelor party," Ron said._

            "Girlfriend-in-law," Hermione mumbled.

            Harry heard her and laughed, but Ron didn't.

            "What's funny?"

            "Nothing," Hermione said.

            "No, what?"  Ron looked puzzled.

            "Hermione said she was Fred and George's girlfriend-in-law," Harry choked out between hiccups of laughter.

            The tips of Ron's ears reddened but he laughed as well.

            Hermione's cheeks were flushed, but she stood and said, "Break's almost over.  We should start heading out to Care of Magical Creatures."

            "WAIT!  You haven't even visited with me!  You are so hurtful!" They heard Myrtle's voice from the stall next to the one that held the potion.

            Harry went in the stall to see the ghost of a girl floating over the u-bend.

            "Hello Myrtle."

            "Hello, Harry Potter.  I haven't seen you for three years.  You've grown," she said shyly.

            Harry gulped.  Was the ghost _hitting on him?_

            "Uh, thanks.  We'll see you in a few days, okay Myrtle?"

            "Whatever you say, Harry Potter."

_Okay, in the last chapter I mentioned Eloise, Bella, Lavender and Parvati as Hermione's dormates.  Obviously you know who Lavender and Parvati are, but Eloise Midgen was the girl with the acne that they mentioned once or twice.  I don't know if she was their age or in Gryffindor, but for my purposes, she IS.  And I just made Bella up for the fun of it._


	13. One Kiss and Three Little Words

_The Blood of Ronald Weasley_

_Okay, I think I may have nicked the title to this chapter from someone else's fanfiction.  Whoever it was, I'm sorry, and please don't sue me.  Oh, yeah, I wouldn't need to say don't sue me  if I was JKR, which I'm not!!_

CHAPTER TWELVE: ONE KISS AND THREE LITTLE WORDS

            At lunch on Tuesday, Dumbledore made an announcement to the school concerning the whereabouts of Professor Snape.

"Attention students," he began, and the hall immediately fell silent.  "As some of you may know, Miss Angelina Johnson has temporarily taken over Professor Snape's classes and Miss Katie Bell has done the same for Professor Peverell.  I am pleased to inform you that they eloped last night."

Hermione kicked Ron under the table and mouthed "I told you so."  Ron rolled his eyes but put his arm around her chair.

Dumbledore continued, "Professor Snape told me last night so I could arrange for someone to take over their classes, and I gave them my blessing.  They will be back in two weeks and I expect you to give Miss Johnson and Miss Bell, or should I say the future Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley, your full attention and cooperation.  Thank you."

            "Never knew old Snape had it in him," Seamus said chuckling.

            "Kind of makes you lose your appetite though, doesn't it?  Two teachers running off and getting married and—"

            "Stop right there, Harry.  We get it.  No need to elaborate," Ron said.

            Hermione tutted and Ginny raised an eyebrow.  "Honestly, you are such _boys."_

            "Well, I'd consider that a good thing, wouldn't you, Harry?" Ron said.

            "No, Hermione's right.  You two think it's gross that they ran off, but we thinks it's romantic," Ginny said.

            "Romantic?  Snape?  Those two words shouldn't be in the same sentence," Ron replied.

            "Well, I wouldn't expect _you to understand anything having to do with romance," Hermione snapped.  And with that, she stood abruptly and walked out of the great hall._

            "What's gotten into her?  I didn't know you two were fighting," Harry said.

            "I didn't either.  I should go talk to her," he said.

            "I don't know, Ron.  Maybe the problem is you _don't know what the problem is.  And apologizing for it wouldn't do any good," Ginny said._

            Ron crinkled his nose.  "What?  And it doesn't even make any sense, what she said, I mean.  Just this morning I was romantic.  After you two went off to breakfast I woke her up."

            "Oh, that's romantic," Harry said sarcastically.

            "It could be," Ginny said.

            "It was.  Now what is her problem?"  Ron put his head in his hands.

            "Maybe the action was romantic, but you left something out," Ginny hinted.

            Ron looked confused again.  "Elaborate please."

            "Maybe you _did all the right things, but your left something important out," she said._

            "Keep going, Gin.  You're losing me."

            Ginny tutted just like Hermione.  "Did you tell her you loved her?"

            Ron paled.  "No.  But I have.  She knows I do.  Do I have to say it with every bloody sentence?"

            "No need to swear, Ron.  You don't have to say it in every sentence, but you need to remember what you _don't say sometimes speaks louder than what you __do say.  You could make her all the promises in the world and offer her all the riches to go along with it, but without those three little words it means nothing," Ginny said._

            Ron just nodded.  Since when did his baby sister get so smart?

            Harry sat and said nothing.  What if Ginny was trying to tell him something?  Was she really talking about _them?  But I __do love you, he thought.  I just haven't found a good time to say it.  Is there a right time?  Or do you make it the right time after you say it?  Ugh, what a predicament._

***

            The rest of the week went very well.  No more was heard from Ron and Hermione about her little outburst at lunch on Tuesday, and Harry spent the rest of the week trying to think of the best time and place to tell Ginny he loved her.

            Before they knew it, it was Friday afternoon and they were getting ready to meet Fred, George, Angelina and Katie in Hogsmeade.

            "How do I look, Hermione?" Ginny asked.  She was in Hermione's dormitory posing in front of the mirror.

            "Lovely, Ginny, for millionth time, you look great.  Perfect.  Superb.  What more do you want me to say?"

            "Well, I've been saving up for these robes for a long time and I adore them.  So I expect a lot of praise."

            Indeed, Ginny did look great.  The robes were sky blue and blended well against her red hair.  She left it down this night, and was curly and well-maintained.

            "You look good, too, Hermione," Ginny said plopping down beside her friend on the bed.

            "Yeah right."

            "No, you do!  I love those robes on you.  Purple really is your color.  And its just right, too.  If it was dark, it would look bad because your hair is kinda dark.  And it just wouldn't look right if it was too light.  This is perfect."

            "Thanks Ginny.  Maybe your brother should take lessons from you on how to give a compliment."

            "Are you still sore at him?"

            "No.  Yes.  Oh, I don't know.  And I don't like being unsure.  He's perfect the way he is, but I just want a little more.  Is that wrong?  I don't mind that he's not overly romantic because I don't believe in some of that nonsense, but something small every once in a while wouldn't kill him," she said.

            "What about the other morning?"

            "That's what I'm talking about.  It was nice and cozy but he…he didn't say he loved me.  He just…I don't know.  He's said it before, but it's nice to hear it.  I'm just so confused."

            Ginny nodded.  "It's okay, Hermione.  He'll get the hang of it.  Just be patient.  He is a guy, after all."

            Hermione nodded and smiled.  "So true."

            Since the defeat of Voldemort, sixth and seventh years had been allowed to go to Hogsmeade any weekend they wanted.  So it was no problem for Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione to meet Ron's brothers that night.

            When they entered the pub at seven-thirty, they were greeted by a cheerful Madam Rosmerta.

            "Good evening, good evening.  What can I get for you?"

            "Four butterbeers, please.  There's a taste of fall in the air, I'll tell you that," Harry said.  He carried the drinks over to where Fred, George, Angelina and Katie sat.  Since there were eight of them, Harry and Ron had to nick some chairs from surrounding tables.

            "Hey, Harry.  How's things mate?" Fred asked.

            "Good.  How about you?"

            "Well, this one here," he pointed to Angelina, "talks non stop about the big 'W'.  Don't ever hear anything else.  'Are these the right kind of flowers Fred?'  'What do you think of these robes, are they too frilly?'  Like I know anything about robes and flowers."

            Angelina looked like she was going to argue, but Fred kissed her before she could say a word.

            "But you love hearing it.  You can't argue with that," Angelina said when Fred released her.

            "Never said I didn't like it."  He grinned.

            "What about you, George?" Harry asked.

            "Same all around.  The girls love to show us magazines with titles like _So Your Gonna be a Bride and __Wonderful Weddings for Whimsical Witches.  But if they insist on having a tasteful wedding, it's the least we can do to play along."_

            "And we've already made it clear that there will be no dungbombs, no Canary Creams, no nothing.  No pranks or jokes of any kind," Angelina said.

            "We're not even married and she's already sucking all the fun out of life," Fred said.

            Hermione's eyes got wide and Ginny kicked her brother under the table, but Angelina just smiled.

            "Are you going to let that dudderhead get away with that?" Ginny asked.

            "I know he's kidding.  You can't be engaged to Fred Weasley and not have a sense of humor."

            "George either.  They speak before they think," Katie added.

            "They do everything before they think," Ron said.

            "Hey, what is this?  Everyone's ganging up on us, George!"

            "No fair, that's six against two!"

            "It isn't a competition," Hermione said.

            "Life is a competition, Hermione.  Whatever you want, you have to compete for it.  Or you have to fight for it.  If it's good, it's worth a rough fight," Fred replied.

            "But sometimes no fight is necessary, Fred.  You also have to remember not to fight for something you already have," Angelina said.

            Fred's vivid smile vanished and was replaced with a serious expression.  "I know.  But when you don't know you have something that you do have and you fight for it anyway, doesn't that prove something?"

            Angelina looked as though she was going to cry.  "It means everything."

            "And the here come the waterworks.  Both of them, non-stop.  Crazy females," George said.

            Katie jabbed him.  "Stop it, you sentimental fool, you.  Let's go for a walk."  She stood and practically pulled George out of his chair.

            "I'm coming, I'm coming.  No need to be pushy," George said as he walked out of the pub with Katie.

            "That seems like a good idea.  Here's some money for the bill.  We'll owl you soon and come visit.  After all, the future Mrs. Weasleys will be there for awhile, what with old Snape and the new fox running off.  Good night then," Fred said standing.

            "It was nice to be able to talk with you, outside of class," Angelina said.  "See you on Monday."

            "Bye," they chorused.

            "Well, I say your brothers have the right idea.  Want to walk around for a bit before we go back to the castle?" Harry asked.

            "Yeah, sounds good," Ron answered.

            They left The Three Broomsticks and Ron took Hermione's hand, and Harry Ginny's.  Ron turned left, so Harry purposely turned right.

            "A private walk.  Very creative, Mr. Potter," Ginny said smiling.

            "Thanks."

            They walked along the streets of Hogsmeade holding hands and talking softly.  Ginny wouldn't have traded that moment for the world.

            Ginny said something that made Harry laugh, and then he looked into her eyes.  His face sobered and he bent down to kiss her.

            When he pulled away, his breath caught in his throat.  "I love you."

            Her eyes shimmered in the evening light, and they registered surprise.  "I love you too, Harry."

            They met up with Ron and Hermione five minutes later and started back to the castle together.

            Hermione could tell something was different between Ginny and Harry, and she felt it was good.  She couldn't wait to get back and pump her friend for details.

_I have no author's note to put here.  So, I'll just say thanks to all my reviewers!  I love you guys!!_


	14. Neville's Secret

_The Blood of Ronald Weasley_

_Yes, it's the weekend!!  48 hours w/o school.  Good time to write fanfiction.  I'm not JKR bla, bla, bla and all that…_

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: NEVILLE'S SECRET

            Saturday dawned a perfect autumn day.  A cool breeze blew through the boys' dormitory from the open window.  Harry shivered and made a grab for his blankets, but someone pulled them father away.

            "Stop it.  I'm cold," he moaned.

            "But Harry Potter, sir, it is time to be getting up!"

            Harry sat up and opened his eyes.  "Dobby?"

            "Yes sir, Harry Potter sir.  Is you happy to see Dobby sir?"

            "Yes, of course Harry Pot—I mean, of course I'm happy to see you," Harry said.  Resigned to the fact that he wasn't going to get any more sleep, he slipped out of bed and pulled on his clothes.

            "What's up, Dobby?" he asked.

            "Dobby is hearing about what Professor Dumbledore is wanting Harry Potter to do, sir.  He is wanting to help, sir."

            Harry pondered the small elf for a moment.  Could Dobby be of any help?  He doubted it, but he'd have to run it by Hermione before he turned Dobby down.  "I don't know, Dobby.  I'll ask Hermione if there's anything she needs you to do."

            Dobby grinned.  "She is seeing your Weazey, isn't she sir?"

            It took Harry a moment to understand what Dobby said.  "Yeah, she's dating Ron."

            "And you is seeing the miss Weazey, isn't you Harry Potter?"

            Harry grinned and thought of Ginny, and how she said she loved him last night.  He remembered the way her chocolate brown eyes lit up with joy, and the way her crimson lips uttered the three most beautiful words he'd ever heard.  "Yeah," he said, "I'm seeing Miss Weasley."

            "She is a nice lady, she is.  Visits Dobby in the kitchens sometimes.  She is talking to Winky, too.  Winky likes the little miss."

            Harry grinned.  "I like her too.  Do you want to come down to the common room and see if she's up yet?"  Ron's bed was empty when Harry got up, and he assumed he must be downstairs.

            "No, sir, Harry Potter.  Dobby is needing to get back to the kitchens for breakfast.  Winky will be mad with Dobby if he is late.  Good bye, sir.  Let Dobby know if you is needing any help sir."  And with that, the house-elf hopped off the bed and before Harry could blink, he was gone.

            "Crazy elf," Harry muttered as he climbed down the boys' staircase.

            Ginny was sitting in the armchair closest to the staircase Harry was descending, and when she caught sight of him, she jumped up for a hug.

            "Good morning, sunshine," she said.

            "You're more of a sunshine than I am, I'm afraid," he replied bending down for a kiss.  He brushed his lips against hers.  They were warm and soft, and had a taste of strawberry lipstick to them.

            "Doesn't matter to me if you sleep 'til noon."

            "It's NOON?"

            She smiled.  "No.  It's quarter to ten.  I just said it wouldn't _matter to me if you slept until noon, not that it __was noon."_

            Harry smiled down at her.  "I love you."

            Ginny's smile lit up her face and she was practically glowing.  "I love you too, Harry.  And I love saying it."

            "I love hearing it, Gin," he said.

            Tears were brimming in her eyes.  She sniffled and reached up to wipe away the moisture, but Harry took her hand.

            "Why are you crying?"

            "They're tears of joy."

            "I know I promised I wouldn't bug Harry and Ginny about their relationship, but they're making out on the stairs and I think I should put a stop to it," Ron said.  He was sitting in an oversized chair cuddling with Hermione.

            "He only pecked her, Ron.  SIT.  STAY.  Good boy."

            "Very funny."

            "I thought so."  And with that, Hermione lowered her head and pressed her lips to Ron's.

            She nuzzled her nose to his in an Eskimo kiss and then ran a string of nibbles down his throat.

            Ron moaned.  "I love you."

            Hermione froze.  Sure, Ron had said that many times, but lately not so much.  She knew he did and she loved him back, but it was nice to voice one's feelings every so often.

            "I love you too, Ronald Weasley," she said.

            "What's with the full name?"

            "I just wanted you to know who I was speaking to."

            "How many men have you pledged your love to?" he asked indignantly.

            "Just my one and only," she whispered into the hollow of his throat.

            "Well in that case, I love you too, Hermione Radella Granger."

            "How did you know my middle name?"

            "I have my ways," Ron replied.

            "What's yours?"

            "Flynn."

            "Oh.  Well in that case, I love you too, Ronald Flynn Weasley," Hermione said, copying what Ron just said.

            Ron grinned.  Ginny was right.  Wow, that was a phrase he didn't admit very often.  Creepy.  "Shall we go to breakfast then?"

            Ron liked the way Hermione was acting.  Their romantic moment seemed to have put her in an unwavering good mood.  If he wasn't much mistaked, she was almost giggly.  At breakfast, she kept playing footsie with him under the table.  Of course he played back, but he hit Harry once and he gave him a funny look.

            He wanted to do something special for Hermione.  This romance stuff was intoxicating.  He loved the way Hermione's brown eyes shown with excitement and tenderness that morning.  He just loved _her._

            He decided on a romantic interlude.  Tonight, in the library.  The last time they went had been well worth it, but this time would be special.  He'd get some food from the kitchens and make it really nice.  He had never considered himself a romantic sort of guy, not like Bill or Charlie, but he thought he was off to a pretty good start.

            Harry noticed Ron and Hermione playing footsie at breakfast.  Ron had nudged his calf once by mistake and he'd shot him a funny look.  The tips of Ron's ears had gone a little red, but he didn't say anything.  Harry dismissed it and thought about his favorite thing.  Ginny.

            He wanted to do something special for her.  But what?  And when?

***

            Around eight, Ron headed down to the kitchens to get some food.  Eclairs would be good.  Something sweet and romantic.  Perfect.

            Dobby and the other elves were more than happy to oblige.  They filled a satchel with éclairs, tarts and tea cakes all the while smiling and chatting with him.

            He nibbled on a few tarts on his way back to Gryffindor tower.  He really didn't want to ask Harry if he could borrow the invisibility cloak again.  It was embarrassing the first time and it would be doubly so the second.  He decided they'd just have to chance it.

            He climbed through the portrait hole and all he could see was Harry mauling Ginny in the corner.  That was just too much.  He lost it.

            "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"  Ron's face was beet red when he pulled Harry away from his sister.

            "Ron!  I could ask the same of you!" Ginny screamed back.

            Harry looked mortified, but he stood his ground.  "It was just a kiss," he said.

            "JUST A KISS?  That was not just a kiss!  You were mauling my baby sister!"

            "He was not!  Just—oh my God Ron, you are so insufferable.  There are no words for how mad at you I am right now.  I swear, if you say one more word I will never speak to you again."  Ginny's eyes flashed with anger.  Harry thought she really looked dangerous.  "C'mon, Harry."  She made her way to the portrait hole, but Harry didn't move.  He was shocked at how angry Ginny was.

            "Don't just stand there with that pig headed SOB.  Come with me.  NOW!"

            Harry chanced a glance at Ron, who had gone completely pale.  Harry walked out of the portrait hole with Ginny.

            Harry followed her for a few minutes in uncomfortable silence, then she stopped and faced him.

            "I'm so sorry I yelled at you.  I didn't mean to be so…well, mean."

            "I don't know what to say, Gin.  I guess we shouldn't have gone at it with such, erm, _vigor in the middle of the common room," Harry said slowly._

"We should be able to go at it with as much vigor as we please, anywhere we please," she replied.  "That really didn't sound right, did it?" she added, flushing a little.

            "No it didn't, but I know what you meant.  C'mon, let's go for a walk," Harry said, taking her hand.

            "Yeah.  It'll give Ron some time to cool down.  I hope he won't be too mad with you."

            Ron just stood in the middle of the common room.  He knew the whole of Gryffindor tower was staring at him, but he really didn't care.  He was just thankful that Hermione wasn't there to see it.

            Speak of the devil, he thought when she walked in through the portrait hole.

            "Hi, Ron.  Where have you been?  I just had to speak to Professor McGonagall about our homework.  What's the matter?"

            Ron shook his head in an effort to clear it.  "I uh, had an errand to run.  And nothings the matter.  Just had a spat with Ginny."

            Hermione looked as though she was going to say something, but Ron plowed ahead.  "I have a surprise for you," he said.

            Her frown vanished and her face lit up.  "What is it?"

            "Come with me, but keep your eyes closed."

            He led her all the way up to the library with her eyes closed.  This is so unlike him, she thought.  But she liked it.

            Ron pulled out his wand and muttered, "Silencio."  That way, he was able to open the library door and it wouldn't make any noise.

            "Where are we?  What's going on?" Hermione asked.

            "Shh, be patient."  Ron walked to the far corner between the stacks and the restricted section.  This way, they could see the entrance but whoever might come in couldn't see them.

            "Okay, open your eyes."

            She did, and what she saw took her breath away.  Okay, so it was just Ron and a few tea cakes, but it was the thought that counted.

            "I love you," she whispered.

            "I love you too."

            The pastries lay forgotten as they kissed.  Hermione couldn't hear anything over the pounding in her ears.  She slid her hands down his back, and he lifted her off her feet.  They stumbled away from where Ron had set the food, and moved around the rows of books as they kissed.

            Hermione stepped back, and nearly lost her balance.  She had stepped on something big and squishy, something that felt like someone's _foot._

            She pulled away and turned around, but banged into something solid.

            "HERMIONE?"

            "NEVILLE?"

            "WHO'S THERE?" came another female voice.

            "PARVATI?"

            "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

            "HARRY?"

            "Oh, this is stupid," Hermione said.  She grabbed her wand.  "Lumos."

            If she had known what the scene looked like, she never would have lit her wand.  Neville and Parvati were sitting on the floor, and Neville's face was smeared with lipstick.  It must have been his foot she stepped on.  Harry and Ginny were standing at the opposite end of the row, holding hands.  Harry's glasses were askew and Ginny's hair was coming out of its ponytail.  And she didn't even know how she and Ron must look.

            "Well, isn't this interesting…" Ron muttered.

            "Embarrassing, more like," Neville mumbled.

            "Um…I'm not sure what to say," Harry said.

            "Shall we say this is a don't ask, don't tell kinda thing?" Parvati asked.

            "Yeah, that'd be good," Ginny said.

            "Well, uh, bye all," Ron said and he dragged Hermione out of the library.

            "Ugh, that was the worst date ever."

            "It wasn't _that terrible.  Parts of it were quite nice," Hermione said once they were in the corridor._

            "Not really.  Catching your sister like that…with your best friend…"

            "But at least we know what Neville's secret is."

_Okay, I know that this was extremely fluffy, but oh well.  Hermione's middle name (which I gave to her) means "Elfin counselor" remember SPEW and all that?  Yeah, I'm clever I know.  And Flynn means "Son of the red haired man."  That was perfect for Ron._


	15. The Polyjuice Potion

_The Blood of Ronald Weasley_

_Hey guys!  I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this up.  It took awhile to write, and I hope you like it and review.  I am not JK Rowling and all that jazz…_

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: THE POLYJUICE POTION

            It was the day before Halloween and the Polyjuice potion was ready.

            Harry had asked Hermione if she thought Dobby could be of any use, and she had decided that it would be good if he collected the hair from the people they would become.  But that raised another question: Who would they turn into?

            "We have four people to spy on, but one of them is in our house, so we don't need to turn into anyone to spy on him.  That leaves five on three," Hermione said.  They were having a meeting in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom with the potion bubbling in the backround.

            "Now, I've been doing a little spying on Dennis in my spare time," she continued.

            "Do you, like, create more hours in the day Hermione?" Ron asked.

            She ignored him.  "He's been leaving dinner at quarter past six every Tuesday.  I assume he's attending some sort of meeting.  I've also seen Millicent leave around the same time, but about ten minutes after.  It's the same for the other two.  I would have never noticed_ except that Dennis stepped on my foot one night as he was leaving."_

            "What would we do without you, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

            She grinned.  "Anyway, I think we should do it tomorrow night.  It's a Tuesday, and it's Halloween.  They probably assume they won't be missed from the feast," she finished.

            "Sounds good.  And we probably won't be missed either," Harry added.

            "And if the people we become stay at the feast, our way is clear," Ginny said.

            "Exactly.  The question is who?  We have to become someone they'll trust.  And of course, we have to figure out where they're meeting," said Hermione.

            "What about Justin Finch-Fletchley?  Ernie'd trust him," Ron said.

            "And Terry Boot will trust Mandy Brocklehurst because she's his girlfriend."  Harry shot a questioning glance at Ginny.  "What?  I walked in on them making out in an empty classroom once.  Keep up with the gossip," she said.

            "In that case, I could use Morag MacDougal.  I think he and Millicent are an item," Harry said.  This time, Ginny raised her eyebrow at Harry.  "What?  I never said I didn't keep up with the gossip."

            "Isn't Lisa Turpin friends with Mandy?  I'll be her," Hermione said.

            "Who's left for me?" Neville asked.  He was being very quiet.  Hermione supposed he was still a little embarrassed about the Parvati incident.

            "What about Hiram Moon?  He's a Slytherin, right?" Ron asked.

            "Okay."

            "So, I'll have Dobby get hair from Justin, Mandy, Morag, Lisa, and Hiram.  Wow, I'm really nervous about this.  We are going to a Death Eater meeting."  Hermione lowered her eyes and tucked her hair behind her ears.

            Ron put his arm around her.  "It's alright," he whispered.  "I won't let anything happen to you."

            Harry chanced a glance at Ginny.  Her fair skin had paled a little, and she was staring into space.  Why was he letting them do this?  Hadn't they been through enough?  They'd never revealed the major details of their stay at the Death Eater camp, but instead had put all of their memories in a Pensive.  Dumbledore had helped them through the ordeal and they both seemed to be back to normal.  But it was odd moments like these that upset Harry the most.  He hated seeing Ginny upset, or Hermione for that matter.

            He scooted closer to Ginny and nudged her with his elbow.  She looked at him and smiled.  "I'm okay."

            "Are you sure you want to do this?  You don't have to.  You either, Hermione," Harry said.

            "I have to," Hermione replied.  There was a steel in her voice that impressed Harry.

            "You don't _have to, love.  You brewed the potion and thought up the plan.  Harry, Neville and I can do the grunt work," Ron said._

            "No.  I have to.  You have no idea how much I have to, Ron.  I have to do it for all those people, magic and Muggle, who lost their lives to Voldemort and his scum.  And these people are coming in to do it all over again.  I won't stand for it.  I won't."

            "I agree with Hermione," Ginny said.

            They sat silent for a moment.  Neville knew where the girls were coming from.  All his life he thought he should have done more.  Something to save lives.  But his was just a kid.  Now it was his turn to do his part in honor of those people who died to make Voldemort's reign come to an end.

            Only recently had he found true happiness.  Parvati was…amazing.  She meant the world to him.  She cared about him and respected him.  She was a much different person than she was when they started school.  He really thought she was the one.  He wanted to fight.  Fight for what mattered.

***

            Harry had been keeping a sharp eye on Dennis since Hermione told him about the Tuesday meetings.  He was in the common room alone with him Monday night, and Dennis had received an owl.  He didn't think Dennis knew he was there because he was sitting low on the couch in the far corner.  He watched as he read the letter and threw it in the fire, the go up the boy's staircase.  Harry had immediately preformed a freezing charm and pulled the letter out of the fire.  It was written in code.  The parchment merely said: _Ethe__ imet sngi otom wrro eats tven thir tyin iheh rsto myof cagi moor.  He had raced up to wake Hermione, and she cracked it at once._

            "Well, notice that all the words have four letters.  So they took every four letters," she scribbled something on the paper, "and they, oh, it's so simple!  They split it up into four letters and put the last letter in front!  It says _The__ meeting is tomorrow at __seven thirty__ in the history of magic room!"_

The next day, Hermione spoke to Dobby, and he delivered the hairs to her after the last class.  The feast began at seven, and they decided to meet in the bathroom at quarter past.  Harry had owled Dumbledore to let him know the plan and to have someone, like Sirius and Remus, on call for the arrests.

"Are you here _again?" Myrtle moaned._

            "Yes.  Do you have a problem with that?" Harry asked.  He was getting faintly annoyed with the girly ghost.

            "No.  I've been counting the Tuesdays since you first started coming is all," she said, and she sounded a little hurt.

            "Oh.  Well, this will be the last Tuesday we'll come Myrtle," Harry replied.

            "Really?  You hate me, don't you?" she whined, and with that, she disappeared down the U-bend.

            Harry shook his head.  "Whatever," he muttered.

            Hermione had put each hair in a labeled vile and was now spooning the potion into five glasses.

            She handed Ginny the one marked "Mandy", Neville the one labeled "Hiram", Harry the one that said "Morag", Ron the one marked "Justin", and kept the one that was labeled "Lisa" for herself.

            "Okay.  Here goes.  Bottoms up," she said.

            "Cheers," Ginny added sarcastically.

            They imbibed the foul looking liquid and withdrew in pain.  The searing of bone and the melting of flesh reshaped their bodies and soon they all stood straight again, this time looking at five new people.

            "Wow, this is weird," said Neville, but the voice was deeper and…not his own.

            "Yeah, it is.  Oh my God, Mandy has a really annoying voice!" Ginny exclaimed in a high pitched squeal.

            "And this Morag guy is really thick," Harry said wheezing.  His robes were several sizes too small.  "I feel like I'm having deja vou."

            "Here are the extra robes I nicked from the laundry," Hermione, or Lisa now, said.

            "Again, do you create hours in the day?" Ron asked.

            "I haven't done that since third year," she muttered.

            "We only have an hour, so let's get a move on," Harry said, pulling on his new robes and removing his glasses.

            "Let's do it," Ginny replied.

            In nervous silence, they made their way to the History of Magic Classroom.  The corridors were dark, lit only by the flaming torches that cast eerie shadows on the walls.

            They pulled the door open and to their surprise, Cornelius Fudge stood in the front of the room, behind Professor Binns's desk.

            Harry looked toward Ron.  What was this about? he wondered.  Did Fudge get a tip from someone and was a step ahead of them?  Or was he here for another reason.

            They entered the room and got a second surprise.  Draco Malfoy stood at the back, an evil grin on his face.

            Terry Boot stood and walked toward Ginny.  "I knew you'd see the light Mandy.  I'm glad you came," he said.

            "Me too, Terry," she said, in what she thought was a neutral tone.  She didn't even glance back when she took a seat next to him.

            "Come and sit, Lisa," Ginny said to Hermione.

            Hermione glanced at Ron for the briefest of seconds, then went to sit next to Ginny.

            Ron took a seat next to Ernie, and he smiled at him.  Ron thought it looked like more of a grimace, but he didn't say anything.

            Harry glanced at Draco, who raised his eyebrows at him, and sat next to Millicent.  She beamed.

            "I didn't think you'd come, Morag," she said.

            "Well, here I am," Harry replied.  Harry watched as Neville took a seat next to him, and winked ever so slightly at him and Neville winked back.

            "Well, let's get down to business.  I called this meeting because I believe someone is on to us, and I want to know who the party responsible for bringing this suspicion down on our heads is," Fudge said.

            Harry's mind was racing.  Fudge was the leader of this new order?  As he thought about it, it made sense.  He was afraid of Voldemort, so he played the part of the concerned wizard, biding his time.  Then when Voldemort was out of the way, he dropped the bumbling façade and began to gain power.  But why was Malfoy here?

            "I think Harry Potter has something to do with this," Dennis Creevey said.

            "As I do, Creevey.  And I suspect Dumbledore put him up to it.  And I suspect he is here tonight."  His tone went from chilly to frigid, and his eyes swept over the room.

            Harry checked his watch.  They only had 38 minutes left.

            "Maybe we should take a page from Voldemort's book and kidnap Granger and Wealsey again.  Or better yet, Ronald Weasley.  Potter obviously cares nothing for Granger and his girlfriend if he let them rot in the death eater camp," Terry said.

            Harry prayed that Ginny would sit silent.

            "I think that is child's play, Boot.  Drastic measures must be taken, and so must innocent lives.  I will have the blood of Ronald Weasley," Fudge said, pounding his fist on the desk.  Harry shuddered, and hoped no one noticed.

            "If you think Potter's here, minister, then why are you publicizing your plan?" Draco asked casually, as if her were asking about the weather.

            "Because I want him to know what he is up against."

            "But if Potter's here, then the rest mustn't be far behind," Ernie said, "Where he goes, both Weasleys go, and where Ron goes, Granger goes."

            "You have a point, MacMillian.  Now I ask you, why tonight do we have six new members?  Coinsidence?" he asked icily.  "I think not."

            With a flick of his wand, the desks disappeared and the room was bear, leaving the group standing in the center.

            15 minutes left.

            Harry was starting to worry.  How were they going to get out of here?  And where was Dumbledore?

            He looked at Ginny.  Her face was pale, and Terry was looking at her with avid interest.

            He looked to his right.  Neville looked angry.  His jaw was set and his eyes full of malice.

            Fudge talked on for ten more minutes.  He spoke of loyalty, justice, and the need and want of power.  He sounded like Voldemort.  Oh God, Harry thought.  He'd led his friends into a trap.

            He glanced at his watch again, and found that he couldn't read the numbers.  His eyesight was going back to normal.  He looked toward Ron, and his hair was starting to turn red.  It wouldn't be long before they were really in trouble.

            "I think the time has come for me to get the power I deserve, the power I never gained as minister of magic," Fudge said.  "And I also know one life will be lost tonight."

            Harry could feel his robes getting baggier and baggier, and saw Hermione's bushy brown hair emerging.  This was it.

            "Harry Potter," Fudge hissed all of a sudden, staring at Harry.

            "Cornelius Fudge," Harry said back, keeping his voice steady.

            "Creevey, Boot, bring me Ronald Weasley."

            Harry stepped forward but he couldn't make a move.  Creevey and Boot took Ron roughly by the shoulders and brought him to the center of the circle they had formed.

            "Weasley.  Ronald Weasley.  I want your blood.  You are the step I need to take to gain power.  Your death will result in my rise to dominance."

            "NO!" Hermione screamed.  She made a move to step forward, but Millicent held her back.

            "Go to hell, Fudge," Ron hissed.

            "I suppose I will, but you'll get there first.  Now, I could kill you the normal way, but I'm feeling particularly vindictive this evening.  I want your blood to leave a mark here, and so I will dishonor you by killing you the Mudblood way."

            Millicent was really working hard to keep Hermione back, and Harry was watching Fudge, waiting for his chance to step in.  Ginny was being held back by Boot, and Draco was standing in the corner, paler than usual.  No one was paying attention to Neville.

            Fudge's wand was glowing red.  Harry saw what was going to happen.  Fudge was going to slit Ron's throat.  He jerked forward, but MacMillian was there to stop him.

            Fudge raised his wand and made a slash in Ron's arm, and Hermione and Ginny screamed.  Then Fudge raised his wand again.

            "Look at the blood.  That is what I'm thirst for."

            It happened in a flash.  Neville jumped forward and took the blow meant for Ron.  His blood spilled everywhere, and the girls screamed louder.  Ron lay unconscious on the floor, and then the door burst open.  Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, and Snape stood in the doorway, and then they seized Fudge.  Everyone was tied up, and Ron was taken to the hospital wing.  Dumbledore bent by Neville, and sighed heavily.

            He stood, stroking his sliver beard, and tears glistened in his eyes.

            "He's dead, Harry.  Neville is dead."

            Hermione and Ginny broke down in Harry's arms.  He lowered his head to Ginny's and cried silently.

_Lisa Turpin, Mandy Brocklehurst, Morag MacDougal, and Justin Finch-Fletchley were real.  Moon was mentioned with only a last name, and so I gave him a house and a first name.  I cried when Neville died.  I'm so sad, but I had to do it.  He died saving Ron's life, though.  That's what consoles me…_


	16. Order of Merlin, First Class

_The Blood of Ronald Weasley_

_Okay, for all you people who reviewed and said, "What does the blood of Ronald Weasley have to do with anything?" You have your answer!!  I just want to say that I love Neville, and I'm sad that he died, but he died nobly.  I'm sorry Emma Malfoy that you were so upset, but that's the way it has to be._

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: ORDER OF MERLIN, FIRST CLASS

            When Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Dumbledore composed themselves, they headed solemnly to the hospital wing.

            "When did Professor Snape return, Professor?" Harry asked.  His voice was flat and he was crazed with worry for Ron.  He glanced toward Hermione and saw tears streaming down her face.  He heard her sob every once in awhile, and the same went for Ginny.

            "This evening.  I felt it necessary for him to be here," Dumbledore said shortly.

            Harry fell silent.  He had so many questions, but he couldn't bring himself to speak.  He couldn't believe it.  His world was crashing down around him and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

            They entered the hospital wing and say Madam Pomfrey bustling around, muttering things that no one understood.

            "How is he, Poppy?"  Dumbledore got straight to the point.

            "He had a deep gash in his arm, and he lost a lot of blood.  He was unconscious when he was brought in, but he'll be coming to very soon.  He'll be a little woozy but I mended his wounds.  When all's said and done, he'll be fine, Professor.  What on earth has happened?" she sounded more concerned than usual.

            "I'd prefer not to spread anything around as yet," Dumbledore said.  "Can we see him now?  These three are extremely upset."

            Hermione's face was wet with tears and with fresh ones pooling in her eyes, and Ginny was gasping and shaking.  Harry simply looked miserable.

            "Go right in."

            The four walked around the curtains and saw Ron, pale and stationary, on the hospital bed.  His eyes were closed and his chest was rising and falling with peaceful breath.

            Hermione stifled once and wiped her eyes, then summoned a chair and parked herself next to his bed.  Ginny stood beside her, so Harry put his arm around her and they all looked down at the youngest Weasley brother.

            Harry watched Hermione's hand slither across the bed and take Ron's hand in hers.  Ron groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

            "Hermione?" he whispered faintly.

            "Ron?  How are you doing?  Oh my God, Ron."  Hermione was trying to maintain composure, but she failed.

            "Ron, are you awake?" Ginny asked.

            He groaned again.  "My arm hurts," he mumbled.

            "I know, sweetie, I know.  You lost a lot of blood, honey.  But Madam Pomfrey said you're going to be all right," Hermione said.

            "I just remember—Fudge—and he said he wanted my blood to stain…and he was going to kill me.  What happened?"

            Hermione and Ginny both broke into fresh sobs, but Harry said, "Neville saved you.  He's…he's dead, Ron.  He jumped in front of you and—he saved you."

            If possible, Ron paled more than he was already.  "Neville…saved me and he's—he's dead?"

            "Yeah," Harry said sadly.

            "Bloody hell," he breathed.

            Hermione didn't even bother to scold him.

            "I'd be dead now if it wasn't for him.  He saved my life.  He just jumped in front of me?"

            "It happened so quickly.  People were holding Hermione and Ginny back, and Fudge was standing right in front of me and we couldn't—"

            "That's right.  Fudge!  Damn him from here to hell and back!  How could he—why did this happen?  When did he get so…" Ron trailed off, his blue eyes shifting to Dumbldore for the first time.  "Oh, Professor, I didn't know—"

            "It is quite understandable for one in your condition to use such words, Mr. Weasley.  To answer your question, I think Fudge has been planning something like this for more than sixteen years.  I didn't know it, but he had the makings of another Voldemort.  Thanks goodness for Mr. Longbottom."

            "But wouldn't it have been the same if he killed me instead, Professor?" Ron asked miserably.

            "Most certainly not.  His goal was to kill you.  By not killing you, he never reached his goal, and that weakened him.  His followers lost faith, and our side gained it.  Neville ended his reign before it started.  He made a choice, and a brave one at that.  He chose between what was right and what was easy, and that is once of the hardest decisions we have to make as human beings.  Our minds say take the easy road, but our hearts say differently.  He followed his heart, and he saved more lives than just yours.  I plan to say exactly that to his family, and to the ministry when I request that he receive the Order of Merlin, First Class.  Now I will leave you alone, and I think that you ought to get some sleep, Mr. Weasley."  Dumbledore turned to go, but Harry stopped him.

            "Professor, Malfoy was at the meeting tonight."

            "I know, Harry.  He got word yesterday morning that his father was killed.  Some Death Eaters who were never sent to Azkaban and who were upset with him for many reason, which I'm too tired to go into.  He came to speak with me this morning, and I advised him to go and help you in whatever way he could."

            Harry nodded, and watched Dumbledore leave the hospital wing.

            "Do you need anything, Ron," he heard Hermione ask.

            "No.  I just feel so…guilty, I suppose.  Here I am, and Neville…I don't think I can stand it.  He just found Parvati, you know, and we're gonna graduate soon and he won't be there."  Ron paused and looked into Hermione's eyes.  "I know it sounds selfish and horrible, but I—what would I do without you?  I'm so happy that he saved me but at the same time I'm devastated that he died.  He died for me.  Would I have done the same thing?"

            Ginny spoke.  "Of course you would have, Ron.  You were put in Gryffindor for a reason, the same one as Neville.  For bravery.  You're brave, and so was he.  I know Hermione and I were ready to kick Fudge's a—"

            "GINNY!"  Ron looked shocked.

            "Oh, shut it, you hypocrite.  I think I would have done the same for any of you, but I suppose you have to be in that situation to really know.  Anyway, Neville did it and it's done.  Just be thankful.  Just be glad to…well, be."

_I know this chapter was really short, but oh well.  There are only gonna be like 2 or 3 more chapters depending on the length, and then I MIGHT write a sequel.  My friends say I should, but lemme know what you think by posting a review…_


	17. The Scar and the Funeral

_The Blood of Ronald Weasley_

_Just a few more chapters and then comes the end.  I **love you guys for posting such wonderful reviews and encouraging me to write a sequel.  Well, here goes nothing…and oh, I'm not JKR, like you'd think that anyway…lol**_

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: THE SCAR AND THE FUNERAL

            After four days in the hospital wing, Ron was finally released.  It was Saturday, and they had been informed by Dumbledore that Neville's funeral was to be held the next day.

            "Where is it going to be held, Professor?" Hermione asked him.

            "Neville is being buried in his hometown in the local cemetery.  I am setting up a portkey for the students who will be attending, and of course, the rest of the teachers will be Apparating.  If you wish to come, please report to the Great Hall tomorrow morning at noon.  The service will be at one, but I do not wish to be tardy," Dumbldore told them.

            After they finished talking to Dumbledore, the four made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

            They took seats at the Gryffindor table and Ron engaged Harry in a discussion about their upcoming Quiddich match against Ravenclaw.  They had already beaten Slytherin and were in the lead for the cup so far.

            Hermione sat next to Ginny and they chatted on and off.  Nobody mentioned what was going on tomorrow.

            "Oh, no!" Hermione yelped.  She had spilled pumpkin juice all down her front.

            "Nice one, Hermione," Ginny said laughing.

            "At least it wasn't my robes.  This is an old t-shirt anyway.  I'll just go up and change," she said rising.

            Ron watched as Hermione left the Great Hall.  He had been looking for a chance to talk to her in private about…everything.  He wanted to talk about how he felt about being alive while Neville was dead, and how he felt about her.  He had done some serious soul searching in the past four days, and he surprised himself with some of the things he'd come up with.  He'd never really thought about what kind of a person he was or what his place in the world was, and he needed someone like Hermione to talk it over with.

            "I'll be back," he said simply.  Then he too strode out of the Great Hall.

            He thought he might catch up with Hermione, but he made it all the way to the common room without seeing her.  He hesitated for a minute, then climbed the spiral staircase to the girls' dormitories.  The rest of the girls were at breakfast so Hermione should be alone.

            Hermione had just picked out a new t-shirt to put on.  She took off the one soiled with pumpkin juice just as the door opened.  Since her back was to the door, she assumed it must be one of her roommates.

            "Hermione!"  She heard Ron's voice and quickly pulled the shirt over her head.

            "For Pete's sake Ron, you might have knocked," she said indignantly.

            "Sorry…but what was that on your back?" he asked sharply.

            "My bra?  What are you talking about?"  She put her hands on her hips.

            Ron flushed a little, but continued.  "No, that thing."  He made violent slash marks in the air.

            "Oh.  That."

            "Yes _that.  What the devil is it?"_

            "The scar?" she asked softly.

            "Of course the scar!  Where did it come from?" he asked, thinking he might already know the answer.  Please God, he thought, let me be wrong.

            Hermione slumped down on her bed and sighed heavily.  "I got it when…last year.  At the Death Eater camp."

            Ron wanted to rip each one of those bastards limb from limb.  He settled for sitting down next to Hermione and wrapping an arm around her.

            "What happened?" he asked softly, rubbing small circles on her back.

            "It was like a prison, Ron.  Worse.  They kept us in small, cold cells.  Sometimes there was a guard outside, but they hardly needed them because we had no wands and we were so weak.  Ginny and I sat in silence most of the time, but then I began to think of a plan.  If we maybe did push ups or exercised, we'd get strong.  I forced Ginny and myself to eat everything they gave us.  I'd initiate conversations about school and potion ingredients and all that sort of thing to keep our minds active, and after a few weeks I was feeling like myself again.  One day, a rude guard came by and started making…lewd comments."

            "What did he say to you?" Ron sounded furious.

            "It isn't important.  I got so made, though.  I mouthed off at him and called him some unrepeatable names.  He got really angry and dragged me out of the cell.  Ginny was screaming, but there was nothing she could do.  I thought he was going to kill me, but he made his wand turn red just like Fudge's did the other night.  He slashed my back."

            "Oh, Hermione."

            "It's okay, Ron.  I bled for awhile, but Ginny bandaged it up.  When we finally did escape, I'd had the scar for awhile and there was nothing Madam Pomfrey could do about it.  It'd been there too long, you see."

            Ron pulled her closer and whispered into her hair, "I love you."

            She started weeping.  "What is wrong with the world?  What could make people think they could behave the way they do, torturing and killing people?"

            "I don't know, love.  But not everyone is like that.  Like Ginny said, we just have to be glad to be.  I'm so lucky.  I owe everything to Neville for what he did.  I owe him my future.  Our future."

            Hermione didn't respond.  Had Ron just said _our future?  She didn't know what to say.  She was overwhelmed by love, confusion, grief, and a devastating sense of fatigue._

***

            Sunday at noon found Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione in the Great Hall with Dumbldore and a few other students who wanted to attend Neville's funeral.  Parvati was there, and she had bags under her eyes and she looked pale.

            Hermione spoke to her in hushed tones, and she nodded and wiped some stray tears from her eyes.

            To Harry's great surprise, Draco Malfoy sauntered in. _ He was going to Neville's funeral?_

            When Malfoy joined the group, Dumbledore cleared his throat and the Hall became silent.

            "I want to say that I appreciate every one of you coming today.  I am devastated at this loss of innocent life, but this is a beginning.  Neville ended something terrible, and I will be forever grateful.  All that I ask is that you be respectful to his family.  That said, will everyone put a finger on the portkey so we can be on our way?"

            They did so, and soon they were transported to a cemetery.

            It was a cloudless day, and the grass was perfectly manicured and the graves glared in the sun.  It was chilly with a nip of winter in the air.  Harry saw a man supporting a crying old woman who he suspected must be Neville's grandmother.

            The mahogany coffin gleamed in the light, and it was surrounded by flowers.  Neville's family stood on the left of the coffin, and the Hogwart's staff stood on the right.  The students took their spot on the right, and who Harry assumed must be some type of reverend stood in front of the wooden casket.

            The man spoke.  "We are gathered here today to say farewell to a good and brave man, Neville Longbottom.  He was young, but worthy of note.  Some might say he was too young to die, but aren't they all?  This man died for the protection of many witches and wizards, and we owe him a great debt.  I am honored to say that he has received the Order of Merlin, First Class."

            With this, the wizard flicked his wand and a shiny medallion appeared on Neville's coffin.

            He continued.  "This world cannot always be explained, and sometimes there is no rhyme or reason to people's actions.  We may ask ourselves, why?  But we shall never come up with an answer.  Life, and people, are too complex.  We must trust in Neville's decision, and be content with the knowledge that he has not completely left us.  He lives on in our minds, bodies, and souls.  He was many things to many people, and we must be thankful for the time he had with us.  He gave us a precious gift, that of freedom.  And he will be well taken care of for his generosity."

            Harry was wondering what came next.  He'd never been to a wizarding funeral before.  He soon got his answer.

            Neville's grandmother and what Harry assumed was his uncle made their way up to the coffin.  They each laid a hand on it, above where Neville's heart would be, and the coffin shown gold.

            Everyone from Neville's family did the same thing, and then the teachers.  When Parvati put her hand on the coffin, it seemed to glow a little brighter.  Tears were streaming down her face, and Dumbledore escorted her away from everyone to where the portkey was left.

            Harry touched his had to the casket, and found it warm.  _Goodbye, mate.  We owe you everything, he thought._

            Next, Ron touched his hand to the coffin.  _I'll miss you Neville, and I'm in your debt.  Good luck, wherever you are._

_I know this chapter was short as well, but it covered a lot.  I think two more chapters would end it, what do you think?  Then of course this sequel I'm toying with…please review!_


	18. The Purest Form of Magic

_The Blood of Ronald Weasley_

**_TO UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER, YOU MUST READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTE!!  __Okay then.  Now that I have you attention, this chapter takes place in April, then moves through to graduation.  Wooohoooo.  Oh, just as a side note, I'm not JKR.  Lol…_**

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: THE PUREST FORM OF MAGIC

            The winter passed in a blur of cold and snowflakes.  Hogwarts was bathed in a wonderland of white for four and a half months, and when April finally came, all the students could think of was a nice walk around the lake, no cloak needed.

            On a clear spring day at the beginning of the month, Ron received a letter at breakfast.  Hermes swooped down beside his toast and nibbled at the crust while Ron untied the letter from his leg.

            "What does Percy have to say, Ron?" Ginny asked.

            Ron read the letter through and his eyes got wide and his face broke into a grin.  "Here, let me read it.

            __

_            Dear Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione,_

_            I can't waste time writing the pleasantries, so I'll just tell you right away.  Penny had the baby.  It's a boy!  Kaleb Sebastian Weasley was born at eight-thirty last night, April second.  He's amazing.  Mother, Father, Bill and Charlie Apparated up last evening, as did Fred, George, Angelina and Katie.  I was a little worried about what sort of trouble they'd make, but they were pretty much on their best behavior, except for the sticky bun incident.  Don't ask.  I can't wait for you to see Kaleb.  Maybe in a few weeks we'll come out to Hogwarts, but he's too young to do that kind of travel right away.  At the very least we'll be there for graduation.  How does it feel to be an uncle?  Or an aunt?  Bill was very excited, and so was Charlie.  Mum was pestering them about when they were going to settle down and all that.  Bill had actually brought his girlfriend with him.  Apparently they were on a date when I sent for him.  You'll never believe who she is.  I'm not sure if you'll remember her, but she was the champion from Beauxbatons during the Triwizard Tournament, Fleur Delacour.  Mum was a little skeptical about her, but after awhile she warmed up to the idea.  Charlie mentioned that he was going with one of the Weird Sisters, Mallory Duncan.  I don't think he was brave enough to tell Mum.  Fred was going on about wanting a signed poster, and he kept shushing him and Angelina kept glaring at him.  Penny sends her love, and Kaleb sends gurgles.  Have a good term and be sure to owl us back._

_                                                                                    Love,_

_                                                                                        Percy"_

            "Oh, how wonderful!  I'm an aunt!" Ginny exclaimed.

            "Congratulations you guys.  I adore the name.  Although I'm sure Penny's had it picked out for awhile.  I already know what I'll name my children," Hermione said.

            "Me too," Ginny added.

            "What are you talking about?  Why would you have names picked out?" Ron asked.

            "And isn't there someone else who has a say in it?  Your husband maybe?" Harry added.

            Hermione shook her head briskly.  "When my husband carries him or her for nine months, then he can choose the name."

            Ginny nodded, as her mouth was full of porridge.

            "Well, what are they then?" Harry asked.

            "If it's a girl, Tabitha Jewel, and if it's a boy, Aidan Alexander," Hermione said.

            "Aidan Alexander? Are you sure you like that?"

            "If I didn't, I wouldn't name my son that, Ron," she replied.

            "Do you really want to subject your children to weird, abnormal names just because your parents did it to you?"  At her scowl, Ron added, "Not that I don't like your name, it's just, uncommon, is all."

            "Well, I like them.  Especially Tabitha Jewel.  Tabitha Weasley, I like it, it works," Ginny said.  After the words left her mouth, she realized the impact they were having.  Ron had turned an odd shade of purple and Hermione had blushed scarlet.  Harry must have seen this too, because he changed the subject.

            "What are your names, Ginny?"

            "Evelyn Margaret for a girl, and Peter Graham for a boy.  Can you two honestly tell me that you've never thought of names for children?" she asked.

            "Yes, I can honestly tell you I never have.  Shall I comment on the absurdity of the name Peter Potter?" Ron said.  He was getting back at Ginny for embarrassing him.

            Ginny blushed.  "I…um…well…"

            "It isn't like she has to decide right now.  There's plenty of time," Hermione said.  Ginny sent her a thankful look.

            "Then why have you already decided on yours?"  Ron threw his hands in the air.

            "Because."

            "Because why?"

            "Because I said so," Hermione said firmly.

            "What kind of an answer is that?" Ron sounded exasperated.

            "A vague one," Hermione answered.  With that, she stood abruptly and stalked out of the Great Hall.

            "Jeez, Ron, what was that about?  That was the most pointless argument I have ever heard.  And I grew up with six older brothers," Ginny said.

            "I have no idea.  She gets upset so easily over the stupidest things.  Must be that time of the month."

            "Okay, well if you tell her things like that, no wonder she thinks you're a pig!" Ginny exclaimed.

            "Did she really say that?" Ron sounded hurt.

            "No.  I'm not sure if _she thinks you're a pig, but __I sure do!  That time of the month, __honestly!"_

            "Maybe you should go after her," Harry suggested.

            "I think you should give her awhile to cool down.  I have to go, Potions is first this morning, and I can't be late."  She pecked Harry on the cheek and left the Great Hall.

            "Women confuse me," Ron muttered.

            "What else is new?" Harry asked.

***

            Hermione stomped out of the Great Hall.  She was angry with Ron, but had no idea why.  Grr, he confused her sometimes.  What on earth were they arguing about, anyway?  She thought he might be upset over her thoughts on children, namely his and hers.  To tell the truth, it freaked her out too, but _she didn't start arguments over it._

            She was so upset that she stopped midway up the staircase and sat down to think.

            "Is that you, Miss Granger?"

            Hermione jumped.  "Oh, good morning, Professor Dumbledore."

            "Good morning Hermione.  May I be so bold as to ask what's troubling you?"

            Hermione thought for a minute.  Would Dumbledore really be the best person to discuss her private life with?  But then again, he was very wise and might help her look at her problems with objectivity.

            "What would you do if you had a fight with someone and you don't really know what you were fighting about but you're really mad anyway?"

            Dumbledore furrowed his silvery brows.  "Does this have anything to do with Mr. Weasley?"

            Hermione blushed.  "Yes," she replied softly.

            "I see.  Well Miss Granger, I don't like interfering with matters such as this, especially with students.  However, I can tell you this much.  You are Muggle born, is that right?"

            Hermione didn't see where this was going, but she nodded.

            "Well, love is the only kind of magic Muggles have.  Here, with charms and potions and that sort of thing around every corner, we sometimes take the purest form of magic for granted.  We like to think of ourselves as wiser and more powerful than Muggles, which is untrue, because they are able to see things we don't.  Magic isn't only a spell or enchantment, and sometimes we tend to forget that."  He smiled.  "Does that help?"

            Hermione nodded.  She hadn't ever thought of love as a form of magic.  Magical, maybe, but never true magic.  "Thanks, Professor, it does."

            "Marvelous.  Well, I was sure the cleverest witch in seventh year would understand what I was talking about, even though most grown wizards and witches don't."

            "I'm not the cleverest witch," she mumbled out of habit.

            "But of course you are, Miss Granger.  That's why you are graduating first in your class."

            "I am?  But I was sure I'd fallen behind after all that time I missed last year…"

            "It certainly doesn't seem that way.  I look forward to your speech.  Good day, then."  And with that, Dumbledore winked and continued down the stairs.

            Hermione stayed where she was for a long time, thinking.

"Hermione?"

            She jumped.  "Oh, Ron, you scared me!"  She stood and brushed off her robes.

            "I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have spoken to you the way I did.  Do you even know what we were arguing about?"  The sides of his mouth twitched as he fought a grin.

            "I haven't the faintest idea."  She smiled.  "But I enjoy fighting with you."

            "Why?"

            "Because it means we get to make up."

            "Or out, as the case may be."  With that, Ron bent down and kissed her.

_TWO MONTHS LATER, GRADUATION DAY…_

            "Oh, I'm so nervous!" Hermione exclaimed.  She was fixing her hair so it wouldn't be frizzy for the ceremony, and trying not to panic about her upcoming speech.

            "Don't be nervous, Hermione.  You'll do just fine.  Now, which earrings are you going to wear?" Lavender asked, reaching into Hermione's jewelry box.  The girls were all fluttering around their dormitory, trying on last minute jewelry and looking for things they'd left behind.  After the ceremony, they'd go directly to the feast.  Then in the morning, they'd board the Hogwarts Express for the last time.

            Hermione looked away from the mirror, and her gaze landed on Lavender's hand.  "Oh my God, Lavender!  Is that an engagement ring?"

            The whole dormitory went silent.  Belle dropped the dress robes she was showing Parvati and Eloise came out of the closet where she was looking for a lost pair of shoes.

            "An engagement ring?"

            "Let me see!"

            "Is it from Seamus?"

            Lavender rolled her eyes at Parvati.  "Of course it's from Seamus.  How many guys do you think I date?"

            Hermione cleared her throat and the other girls made similar noises.

            "Okay, okay.  That was the old me.  The new me is marrying Seamus next June."

            Hermione noticed that Parvati looked a little pale, and tears were starting to form in her eyes.  Guessing it had something to do with Neville, she ushered her to the bed and put an arm around her shoulder.

            "I'm so sorry, Lavender, I'm just…" she sobbed.

            "Oh, Parvati, don't worry, I understand."

            They sat around Parvati in silence for a long time.  They remembered Neville, and how he died and what he died for.  They would end their education with one less person than what they started with.  It was a sad moment, made for memories.

            "Are you ready yet?  It's almost time for the start of the ceremony and Hermione needs to be there!" Ginny said, bounding into the room.  She surveyed the scene and asked, her voice full of concern, "What's the matter?"

            "Long story, Gin.  Come on now, girls, we have to go graduate," Hermione said, helping Parvati to her feet.

            "Neville would want you to be happy today.  Dry your eyes, and remember that he's here in spirit," she added softly.

            The girls tromped down the stair and out of the common room.

            "Where are Ron and Harry?"

            "Already down at the pitch," Ginny answered.  The ceremony was held in the Quiddich stadium because it was the only place big enough to hold so many students and parents.

            "I wish I was graduating," Ginny sighed.

            "You will next year, cheer up.  And Ron, Harry and I will be here to see you."

            "Yes, well, that's all well and good, but…" Ginny trailed off.

            "But Harry won't be around everyday?"

            Ginny nodded.  "And what if when he gets a job he meets some attractive woman and forgets all about me?  Why would he want skinny little red haired me when he can have some French model or something?"

            Hermione stopped and laid a hand on Ginny's shoulder.  "Harry would never do that.  I don't know if you've noticed, but every time you're within a mile of him, he glows.  And he practically grins himself silly when you look at him.  He's mad about, you Ginny.  And no French model, or even a veela for that matter, could change that."

            "Thanks.  That's just what I needed to hear, Hermione."

            "And if he did dump you for some French model, Ron and all the rest of your brothers would skin him alive," she added mischievously.

            Ginny laughed.  "You're absolutely right.  I have nothing to worry about."

            Harry saw Ginny and Hermione walking down to the stadium from his place on the make-shift stage.  The teachers had magiced in a kind of stage on the middle of the pitch, while the parents sat in the stands.  Hermione must have said something funny, because he saw Ginny toss her head back and laugh.  Her fiery curls cascaded down her back, and her smile shown brighter than the sun.  He was going to miss her.  Wait, that's silly, he thought.  She wasn't going anywhere.  He'd write to her and come see her as often as he could.  And they did have the whole summer together, after all.

***

            "And now, Miss Hermione Granger will make her valedictorian speech," Dumbledore announced.

            Hermione rose from her seat and headed up to the podium.  She put her wand to her throat and muttered, "Sonorus", and then began.

            "I would like to say that I, and all of my classmates, have learned many things here at school.  We can now rattle off difficult potion ingredients, not to mention grow them ourselves, transfigure pieces of furniture into animals, and care for those animals.  We can flick our wands and invoke quirky charms, and undo every spell we cast.  I am proud to say that we can do those things, but I am dismayed to add that we can also spot dark magic, and have encountered our share of dark wizards.  The things that we learn outside the classrooms count very much as well.  We make lasting friends, and enemies, and some find love."  

With that, she glanced over at Ron.

"All of these things, and people, shape our personalities and our futures.  I can say that the events of last year changed my life, and I am not afraid to speak of them.  They happened, and we can't change that.  I say, speaking from personal experience, that things like that can only strengthen people if they survive them.  Today, I would like to remember the dead while we honor the living.  Let us take a moment of silence to remember Neville Longbottom, and all the others who died too young."  She bowed her head, as did the students and the parents.  After a few moments, Hermione continued.

"With that said, I would like to congratulate all of my classmates for a job well done.  Some of you I know better than others, but I will miss each one of you with all my heart.  Thank you."

She muttered "Quietus," and then sat back down, all the while listening to the tremulous applause.

"That was spectacular, Hermione," Harry whispered to her.

"Thanks."

Ron just beamed at her.  "I love you", he said.

Hermione blushed.  He didn't usually say that when there were so many people around.

"I love you too."

They listened to Dumbledore call each of the students up to receive a diploma, and they clapped extra hard for everyone they knew.  They even clapped for Malfoy, a little.

After the ceremony, Hermione brought her parents to where Harry was standing with all of the Wealseys.  Sirius and Remus were there as well, and they looked proud as punch.

"You've made your parents proud, Harry", Sirius said.

"And we're happy for you as well," Remus added.

"Thanks," Harry replied.  He was standing next to Ginny, holding her hand.  The twins hadn't made a wise crack about it so far, but Harry wasn't sure how long his luck would last.  He was happy to see that Hermione had showed up with her parents to take some of the attention away from him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, you remember my parents, don't you?"

"Oh, Hermione, how many times have I asked you to call me Molly?  And yes, it's lovely to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Please, call me Harvey, and my wife Harriet," Mr. Granger said, extending his hand to Mr. Weasley.

The adults got to talking, and so Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron took turns holding Kaleb.

"That's it, Ron, support the head," Percy instructed.  "Careful."

"I am being careful, Perce.  I'm his uncle, for goodness sake," Ron snapped.  "This isn't so hard," he added.

"Yeah, that's because you get to give him back when he starts crying.  Tell me it isn't hard when you have to get up for the two a.m. feeding."

"Why do you have to get up?  _You can't feed him," Ron said._

"It's one of the mysteries of life, Ron," Percy said.  "Women want you to get up because they have to.  It doesn't make sense for _you to get any sleep just because __you have to get up and go to work in the morning."_

"Absolutely right, Percy," Penelope said.  "Why should I suffer alone?"

They laughed.  Harry seized the moment and hauled Ginny away from the crowd and out to the lake.

"Tired of my family already?" she asked jokingly.

"Never.  I just wanted a minute alone.  I have some news," Harry said.

"What kind of news?"

"Sirius asked me to move in with him this summer."

"That's great," Ginny said half heartedly.  If Harry was going to move in with Siruis, he wouldn't be spending time at the Burrow.  With her.

"Gin."  Harry held her face in his hands.  "I said he asked me.  I didn't say I said yes."

She grinned.  "So you'll stay at the Burrow?"

"If I'm welcome."

"You're always welcome, Harry.  My door will always be open for you."

_Wow that turned out to be a really long chapter, but I'm really pleased with it.  Sorry the baby wasn't a girl, Emma Malfoy, but in my other story they had a girl so I thought I'd shake things up a bit.  Okay, I'm sure most everybody knows this, but for all those who are as slow as I am, the Weird Sisters are the three witches from Shakespeare's MacBeth.  Duncan was the king of Scotland in the play, hence the girl I made up for Cahrlie to date, Mallory DUNCAN.  See, I'm clever…please review!!_


	19. The Wedding

_The Blood of Ronald Weasley_

_Okay, last chapter. It's a doosey.  (is that how you spell that?)  I'm sorry it took so long to get up, but I think its well worth the wait.  If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, REVIEW! See the author's note at the bottom for info on my ***sequel*.  Oh, and for the last time, I'm not JKR and stuff like that…bummer.**_

CHAPTER NINETEEN: THE WEDDING

            When Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny got off the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross the next afternoon, it was a tearful event.

Hermione was sad to say goodbye to her dorm mates.  "Oh, Lavender, if you need any help planning the wedding, owl me!  I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Hermione," she said, embracing her.  Lavender wiped some tears from her eyes.  "What are you guys doing for the summer?"

"I'm getting a temporary job.  I'm going to apply at Madam Malkin's, because eventually I want to start my own line of dress robes," Belle said.

"That's great, Belle!  My parents lined up a job for me at Flourish and Blotts."  Eloise rolled her eyes.  "How boring."

"I'm going home and looking for a Muggle job.  I think it'll be interesting to do that for awhile, since I'm from an all wizarding family.  Then, who knows?  What are you doing, Lavender?  You know, besides planning the wedding?" Parvati asked.

"Well, as it isn't for a year, I have a little time before I have to start that.  Actually, I got a job at the toy store in Diagon Alley.  So when Seamus and I raise enough money, we're going to rent a flat in London.  My parents will flip when I tell them," she said.

"I'm sure they will," Belle said laughing.  "What about you, Hermione?  You moving in anywhere?" she asked suggestively.

Hermione smiled in spite of herself.  "No, but I think I'll be spending a good deal of time in Ottery St. Catchpole at the Burrow.  Angelina and Katie are getting married there this month, and there's a lot to do.  I'm helping Mrs.  Weasley—Molly—get things ready.  And after that, I've a mind to do a bit of traveling.  Every summer I've worked in my parent's dentist office, so I have a little money saved up.  I like the thought of seeing the world."  She hesitated.  "I—I haven't told Ron yet."

Parvati raised an eyebrow.  "Treading on dangerous territory there."

"I know.  I just…don't know what he'll think."

"Look, Ron loves you.  I'm sure it will turn out all right," Lavender said.  "Now that we all can Apparate, we'll have to get together for dinner sometimes.  How about at the last Saturday night of every other month?  That sound good?"

"Absolutely."

"Perfect."

"I'm there."

"Count me in."

"Okay then, I have to go," Lavender said.  "I'm trying not to cry.  One last hug, and then I'll see you at the end of next month!  I'll owl everyone."

They said their goodbyes and then split.  Hermione wandered around the platform, saying her goodbyes.  Then she spotted Ginny with a group of sixth years.

"Have you seen Harry or Ron?" she asked Ginny.

"Uh, I think I saw them talking with Dean and Seamus.  They were laughing and slapping Seamus on the back.  I'm not really sure what that was about."

Hermione smiled.  "Tell you later.  Are you taking Harry back to the Burrow with you?"

"Yes.  He's already said he has no intention of ever stepping foot on Privet Drive again.  When are you coming?"

"Well, I'm going home with my parents for a week or two, then I'm coming to help your mother and everyone get the house ready for the wedding.  I'm so excited."

            Ginny rolled her eyes.  "Everyone is.  I have to go get the boys, I see mum standing over there waiting for us.  It looks like dad is harassing your parents, maybe about how toasters work or something." She rolled her eyes again and gave Hermione a big hug.  "See you in a few weeks then?"

            "Yeah.  Can you send Ron over here for a minute?  I want to say goodbye to him," Hermione said.

            "Sure.  Have you told him you're planning to travel this summer?"

            "How did you know about that?" Hermione was taken aback.

            "I'm not deaf.  You just told Lavender and everyone.  I've keen hearing, remember?"  Ginny grinned.  "I'll go fetch my brother."

            Hermione waited for Ron to walk across the platform.  She could see her parents getting restless.  They liked the Weasleys very much, but with Mr. Weasley pestering them to explain how simple Muggle appliances work it got a bit tiresome for them.  So she'd better make her chat with Ron quick.  After all, she was seeing him again in two weeks.  She could tell him about her plans to travel then.

            "What's up, Hermione?"

            "Oh, Ron, you scared me.  I was…daydreaming a little.  I just wanted to tell you goodbye," she said lightly.

            "Goodbye?"  Ron looked a little panicky.  "What do you mean?"

            "What do you think I mean?  I'm going home with my parents."

            "Aren't you coming to Fred and George's wedding?"

            "Of course, silly.  I'm just going home for a couple weeks, then I'll Apparate to your house.  Don't be so mellow dramatic."  Hermione had to smile.  Ron always acted this way at the beginning of the summer.  Acted like it was the end of the world to be apart for eight weeks.  And darned if it almost wasn't.

            "Oh," he said sheepishly.  "Well, bye, Hermione."

            "Bye, Ron."  And with that, she stood on her tip toes to plant a kiss on his lips.

***

            Harry was more than happy to be going straight to the Weasley's for once.  He never intended to go back to Privet Drive.  There was no reason to anymore.  Once the summer ended, he'd move in with Sirius in Hogsmeade to be close to Ginny.  And then he'd see about a job.

            Some parts of him wanted to play professional Quiddich.  Just practice and travel and play all the time.  Another part said he wanted to be a teacher.  That was an interesting thought, and he rather liked the idea.  He had heard that Professor Peverell—that is, the new Professor Snape, was going to have a baby and was leaving her job to be a stay at home mother.  He shuddered involuntarily.  What would Snape's kid be like?  And a third part of him had a yen to be an Auror.  To do, basically, what he'd been doing all his life.  Fighting dark wizards, only this time, getting paid for it.  Ah, well.  He'd send out some resumes soon and see what he got back.

            They arrived at the Burrow at quarter to five.  Mrs. Weasley announced that dinner would be ready in an hour, and they were to relax and enjoy their first evening of the holidays.

            Harry put his things in Ron's room.  He sat on the cot Mr. Weasley must have magicked in earlier and fingered his spell books.  He would never need them again.  He wouldn't be traveling to Platform 9 ¾ to board the Hogwarts Express come September.  It was a sad thought.  He'd have to get his own flat eventually, for Gryffindor Tower was no longer his home.  He shook his head to clear his mind, and shoved all his school things to the bottom of his trunk and slammed it shut.

            "Weird, isn't it?  No more school.  Never be able to pester Hermione about letting us have the answers to the homework again.  No more Quiddich practices, no more games.  Although I'll never forget how we won the Cup this year," Ron said, a dazed expression overtaking his face.  "Flattened Slytherin, six hundred twenty to ten!"

            "Yeah, McGonagall said it was Slytherin's worst loss in two hundred and twelve years!" Harry added.

            They heard a knock on the door.  "Aren't you boys finished unpacking yet?" Ginny asked, coming in and settling herself next to Harry.

            "Haven't even started," Ron said gleefully.

            Ginny rolled her eyes.  "You're lazy, you know that?"

            "Who are you, Hermione?  I know I'm lazy, and proud of it.  I never rush into a job without a lifetime of consideration, and I never move quickly except to avoid work or find excuses," Ron replied.

            "We were just saying how odd it is not to be students anymore," Harry said, stopping the argument before it started.

            "I can almost imagine.  Gryffindor won't be the same without you," Ginny said quietly, more to Harry than Ron.

            "I won't be the same without you," Harry whispered in Ginny's ear.

            "Okay, okay, enough of that.  It must be time for dinner." Ron rose and walked out, and when neither followed him, he hustled down the stairs so he wouldn't see them kiss.

            For everyone else, the first two weeks of summer passed in a blur.  For Ron, they passed a snail's pace.  He missed Hermione very much and didn't quite know what to do with himself each day.  He wasn't used to being a third wheel, as that was what he clearly was with Harry and Ginny being all lovey-dovey all the time.

            He nearly yelled with joy when he received an owl from Hermione.  He kept it under his pillow, which Harry found very funny, and read it over and over every day.

            _Dear Ron—_

_            I miss you very much, and it's strange to wake up every morning and not have a common room to go to or breakfast with you to look forward to.  Since the wedding is in another two weeks, I'll be arriving on Monday, around nine-thirty.  I can't wait, and I wish I could come sooner, but I promised my parents that I'd spend a full two weeks with them.  They want me to live with them for a few more years, but I don't think I'm going to.  I want very much to get out within a year and purchase my own flat.  We'll talk more about it when I get to the Burrow.  Tell your parents I said hello, as well as Ginny and Harry._

_                                                            Hugs and kisses and lots of love,_

_                                                                        Hermione_

            To everyone's great relief, Monday finally came and Hermione Apparated into the kitchen at nine-thirty sharp.

            "Hermione!  How are you dear?" Mrs. Weasley said, embracing her.

            "Just fine, Mrs. Weasley, uh, Molly.  I'm so glad to be here," Hermione said, putting her bags down.

            "Well we're glad to have you.  We need all the help we can get with this wedding to get ready for.  We have to clean the house, clean up the yard, conjure up a gazebo, and cook and bake up a storm—but you'll need to spend plenty of time with your friends.  Ginny's already said that she'll help, but she won't be my slave." Mrs. Weasley laughed.

            "When are Angelina and Katie getting here?"

            "They'll be here today to help us.  Fred and George have the store to run, but they'll be here to visit in the evenings.  Well, sit down, have some breakfast.  The boys should be down soon."

            Hermione smiled.  She saw Ginny walk into the kitchen, sleepy eyed and yawning.

            "Hermione!  You're here!"

            "Yes I am."

            "Where's Ron?  I'd have thought he'd be camped out by the front door," Ginny said, pouring herself a cup of tea.

            "Why would he be camped by the door?" Hermione asked, following suit.

            "He's been running around like a chicken with his head cut off for two weeks.  You'd swear he hadn't seen you in years."  Ginny grinned.  "He's such a dope."

            "Don't insult my boyfriend, or I'll have to dig up some dirt on yours."

            "Hmmm, that's not a bad idea."

            "What's not a bad idea?" Harry asked entering the kitchen, Ron at his heals.

            "Nothing, sunshine," Ginny said.  "Ron, look who's here!"

            "Hermione!" Ron yelled, leaping across the kitchen to envelope her in a hug.

            "I'll leave you all to visit," Mrs. Weasley said smiling.  She left the kitchen.

            Ron leaned down and kissed Hermione.

            Ginny made a face and said, "Okay, come up for air, you two."

            "Shut up, Gin," Ron mumbled.

_*The day of the wedding…*_

Much to Mrs. Weasley's chagrin, the weeks until the wedding passed like seconds.  Even thought it was a stretch, they managed to get everything under control, and soon they found themselves welcoming guests into their home.

            "Can you believe it's our wedding day, Kate?" Angelina asked.  The two brides, the bridesmaids, Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Johnson, and Mrs. Bell were gathered in the big guestroom helping the brides get ready.

            They each wore long, shimmering white robes.  Angelina's had a vee-neckline, bell sleeves, and a full train while Katie's had a sweetheart neckline and leg-o-mutton sleeves.  They each looked beautiful.

            Hermione, Ginny, Penelope, and Alicia Spinnet were the bridesmaids.  They wore simple robes of sea green, and were holding bouquets of white roses.  Everyone's hair was swept up in an elegant do and the mothers were crying.

            "I was never sure if Fred and George would get married.  They were always so unpredictable.  But, oh, I just love you girls.  You are the best things that ever happened to either of my sons.  Welcome to the family."  Mrs. Weasley took yet another tissue from the box and wiped away her tears.

            "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Angelina and Katie said in unison.

            "Oh, call me Molly, dears.  All of my daughters-in-law do."

            Hermione's head snapped up.  Did Mrs. Weasley already consider her a part of their family?  Well, this was hardly the time to think about something like that.

            "I hate to spoil the moment, but it's time to head down," Penny said.

            "Okay, okay.  But wouldn't it be funny if we stayed up here a little longer and gave the boys a bit of a scare?" Angelina said mischievously.

            "We can't do that!  We already told the boys no pranks of any kind," Katie said.  "But you're right, it would be a hoot."

            "You girls are awful!  Worse than Fred and George," Ginny said.  "But I think you should do it."

            "Of course they should.  It would be the best prank ever," Alicia said.

            "I'm sure it would be funny, but this is playing with emotions.  It might really hurt them," Hermione said.

            "Oh, I was just kidding.  I couldn't do that to Fred," Angelina said.  "But if he plays any kind of joke today, I'll find a better way to get him back."

            "Wow, you have been around the twins far too long.  We'd better get them married before one of them blows up the house," Ginny said.

_Meanwhile, downstairs…_

            "C'mon guys, we'd better get outside.  All the guests are seated," Bill said.  He, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Percy, Mr. Weasley, and Charlie were gathered in the living room talking.

            "Okay boys, any…last minute questions?" Mr. Weasley tried to sound off hand, but he failed.

            His sons and Harry all laughed at him.

            "I think they've got it under control, Dad," Charlie said.

            "Yes, well…there're some things I'd rather not know.  So, anyway, let's get outside.  Charlie, where are you going to be?  I mean, since there are five groomsmen and four bridesmaids, you're the only one not escorting someone down the aisle.

            "I'm taking mum.  You have to walk down the aisle alone."

            "Oh.  Well, let's go."

            Fred and George stood past the rows of white chairs at the entrance to a gazebo, trimmed with twinkling lights that were really fairies.  The grooms and groomsmen wore smart robes of black, and they all were smiling.

            "Hey, Charlie, long time no see," Oliver Wood said, entering the yard.  "Am I late?"

            "Not quite yet.  Where have you been?  I thought you brought Alicia," Charlie responded.

            "I told Alicia to go ahead.  I had some last minute business to deal with.  One of my teammates had some broom trouble."

            "Oh, well go and take a seat.  I think the girls are on their way."

            Ron stood and watched Charlie usher Oliver to a seat, and then return to walk his mother to hers.  Next came Penny, and Percy eagerly took her arm and brought her down the aisle.  He watched Bill take Alicia's arm, and then Hermione was at the front of the line.

            "You look beautiful," he whispered to her.

            "Thanks.  You look handsome, too.  But you've got a bit of dirt on your nose, just there." She brushed a finger on the side of his nose.

            "Haha."  He brought her to the front and then released her arm so she could stand on the left with the women and he could stand with his brothers.

            Ginny took a step and found Harry's arm taking her own.

            "Don't you look smashing?" she said.

            "No one could look prettier than you," Harry replied.

            Ginny's cheeks colored a little.  "Wait until you see the brides."

            Indeed, no one had to wait long to see the brides.  The wedding march began, and Katie and Angelina walked forward on their father's arms.

            It was all Ginny could do not to cry.  She cried at Percy's wedding, and looked over to where her aunt held little Kaleb.  He was so adorable, the spitting image of his parents.

            She listened while the reverend had the couples take their traditional vows, and waited for him to begin the spell.

            "We all here know that love is the purest form of magic.  This spell does not ensure eternal love, for the couples must create that for themselves.  This spell helps them to remember, in times of need, the reason for their love.  I ask that, one at a time, they repeat after me.  _Let not my love be call'd idolatry, Nor my beloved as an idol show, Since all alike my songs and phrases be To one, of one, still such, and ever so.  Kind is my love to-day, to-morrow kind, Still constant in wondrous excellence; Therefore my verse to constancy confined, One thing expressing, leaves out different.  'Fair, kind and true' is all my argument, 'Fair, kind and true' varying to other words; And in this change is my invention spent, Three themes in one, which wondrous scope affords.  'Fair, kind and true,' have often lived alone, Which three 'til now never kept seat in one."_

            Ginny listened to Fred say this to Angelina, then vice versa.  Then George repeated it to Katie, and then Katie to George.  This was her favorite spell, mostly because she knew it really wasn't a spell, just a feeling.  A spell that created a feeling of remembrance and joy.  She couldn't wait to say it at her wedding.

            "I now pronounce you husbands and wives!"

            Everyone clapped, and then they zapped away the chairs to make room for dancing.

"Are you having a good time, mates?" Fred asked.  The party had been going on for hours, and even though the new day was about to dawn, it showed no sign of letting up.

"Great, Fred," Harry said.  He was having another butterbeer, and seemed to be the only one getting a little tired, but he didn't want to spoil the party.

All of a sudden, a murmur rose up from the crowd.  "It's time to toss the bouquet!" someone yelled.

"Get going, girls," Fred said to Ginny and Hermione, "Who knows which of you will be next!"

They flushed a little, but they headed over to where Angelina and Katie stood.  A bunch of women were already there, mulling around and looking for the best spot.

"Ready?" Katie called.

"On three!" Angelina said.  They turned around and raised the flowers over their heads.  "One…two…three!"

The flowers flew over their heads and into the crowd.

Harry searched the mass of females to see if Hermione or Ginny had caught the flowers.  There was a hush, and then the crowd parted to reveal Hermione and Ginny standing in the middle, each holding one of the bouquets.

The crowd cheered, and the girls walked over to where Harry was standing with Ron.

"Well, that was great fun," Hermione said.

"You both caught the bouquet."  Ron looked a little pale.

"Yes, funny isn't it?"  Hermione frowned at his look.  "What's the matter?  It's just an old wives tale, about the getting married next thing."

"Not in the wizarding world," George said gleefully.

"George is right.  The flowers are charmed to fly at the woman who'll be wed next.  So, who caught it first?" Fred asked eagerly.

Ginny was blushing furiously.  "I really have no idea.  Hermione?"

"I don't know."

"Well, only time will tell," Fred said.  With that, he and George walked away to dance again with their new brides.

***

Hermione was battling with herself over the next few days.  She planned to spend another week with the Weasleys, then set off on her trip.  She was spending time in France, because she enjoyed it so when she was there years ago, then Spain and Andorra, and then she planned to go to Ireland, Wales, and then Scotland before she headed home again.  But when, and how, to tell Ron?

He gave her the perfect opportunity three days after the wedding.  At breakfast one morning, he asked, "So, what do you want to do today, Hermione?  A picnic, a swim, or a walk?  Or nothing…we've the whole summer, after all."

She couldn't lead him on like this.  After all, it wasn't like she was never coming back.  It wasn't the end of the world, just a little vacation.

"I…uh…actually have been meaning to talk to you about that, Ron."

"What?"

Might as well just blurt it out, she thought.  "I'm leaving in a week."

"What?!  Why?"  He looked panicked.

"I'm going…on vacation.  France, Spain, Andorra, Ireland, Wales, Scotland.  I'll be back at the end of the summer."

"You never mentioned your parents were taking you on vacation."

"They aren't.  I'm going alone," she said softly.

"What do you mean, alone?"

"I think that's our cue to get lost Harry," Ginny said, pulling Harry up and scooting him out of the kitchen.

"Alone, Ron.  You know, by myself, without anyone else?"

"I know what it means, thank you.  I mean, why would you want to go alone?  Are you…mad at me?"

"Of course not.  It's just…something I have to do.  I want to travel because I enjoy it, and since I just graduated and all, I figured it would be a good time to take a trip.  I need do something I've never done before, because I'm never like that.  I need to be unpredictable for a change.  Can you understand that?"  She ran a hand through her bushy hair and looked at Ron imploringly.

"Of course I can.  But…"

"But what?"

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you to, Ron.  I love you."

"I love you too," Ron whispered back.

Ginny grinned at Harry.  They had been listening through the door with a handy spell that Ginny had learned a long time ago.  "I just love happy endings, don't you, Harry?"

_Wow, I just love happy endings too.  That's it, my story's over.  Please post a review!!  I am planning to write a sequel, a little shorter than this one to take place in 6 or 7 years.  I'm all about post-Hogwarts fics. Lol.  Hey, if you're bored, check out my other stories, **"Another Hermione?" (http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=948924) and ****"A Promising Christmas" (http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=949036)  Thanks a million, luv ya all…Peace out!!!!**_


End file.
